Our One Common Thing
by Batang May Scolio
Summary: Time-travel at it's best, but not to Sakura's liking because this is not her past nor her world. A deal signed and made, she will have to do this side of things. "Now Lelouch... Will you end up dead the second time around?"
1. Stage 1 : FEVER

Written: June 14, 2012

* * *

**"OUR ONE COMMON THING"**

**Stage 1 - FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Code Geass, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sakura woke up to white surrounding her.

She remembered that she was slowly and painfully bleeding to death as she took a direct hit to prevent a lethal hit to Naruto's and Sasuke's fight.

She had also remembered asking - pleading even - for the heavens to cry for her just this one last time but only the Battlefield was gracious enough to spare something for her – the splattered bloods of comrades and enemies alike.

It was war after all.

She must've been stupid to ask such a thing.

In the middle of her retracing of footsteps – of hazy memories, something or rather _someone_ was slowly materializing in front of her. She could tell the dim outline of a tall woman in front of her. She should feel apprehensive, but she did not.

Even in death, she's a terrible at the Shinobi basics. A terrible kunochi.

_Death?_

She felt resigned to the idea.

She didn't notice she was looking down at her boots when she suddenly came face to face with a pair of wide green eyes very much like her own.

Her mind was slow to comprehend things right now it seems, and not to mention she couldn't really give a damn to a single thought for no longer than a minute. God, what was happening to her?

_Dead_.

She took in the surrounding white in one deep breath.

_She_ _was_ _freaking_ _Dead_.

She focused on the person that materialized in front of her.

_DEAD_.

She was looking at her hands, arms, body, and then back to the tall woman that had long, beautiful orange hair with a pair of green eyes she could accuse that she could've stole from her.

The woman took tentative steps to close the not so very little space they have in between them.

"We… have something in common."

A gentle smile graced upon the stranger's lips.

* * *

Everything was quiet around the shrine, young Suzaku Kururugi couldn't help but walk around aimlessly. It was as if today was created just for that.

Everything was tranquil – peaceful.

You could hear the beetles making noises around and the trees swaying, their leaves shedding. Too bad Nunally can't be here, you can feel the peace even with your eyes closed, she'll appreciate it – well, maybe Lelouch will too. That jerk would be happy to see Nunally happy.

A smile crept up his young puffy face as he walked around and around until he came upon the vibrant, Shrine Red Torii* (Gate) leading down to the long, long, _long _stone staircase this Shrine has.

He went to sit on the top stair with his thighs supporting his elbows, while his palms support his young face.

He then looked around some more and noticed that there was someone leaning on one of the Torii's pillars.

His interest was piqued but wariness was evident on his mind as he slowly approached the unmoving figure.

It was a girl.

A girl with pink (_pink?) _hair, clad in a white kimono.

Suzaki couldn't help but ogle at the stunning bizarre sight. It reminded him of one of those Japanese myths about tree spirits, sprites and many more. He had a stray thought wondering if she was one.

But Suzaku was not childish even though he is a child. His mind is mature enough to think that this is NOT a tree sprite, spirit – whatever. His rationality was coming back to him and took hold of the girl was weirdly relieved when he found out that she was breathing. And when he took her shoulder to check that, the girl's head lolled to the side revealing her face.

She had snow white complexion and her face was flushed. He wonders what colour her eyes are for they were closed.

When he put his hand on her forehead – which he somehow noticed was a bit broad, just a _bit _though – his worries were confirmed, she was high with fever.

As ever the helpful person he was, he took the girl on his shoulders – a piggy back ride – and went on inside the shrine – his home – to ask for help. And when he did, the girl stirred for a bit and groggily opened her eyes.

Suzaku sensed her movement and look over his shoulder only to see such acidic colored green eyes, a shade much different from his own. He couldn't help but think is she was Britainian or something, for no pure Asian or Japanese could own those light pink hair and acidic green eyes. As he scrutinized a little more, her features were pretty much Asian – a pretty one at that.

She then turned her hazy vision to him and he could see that she was trying to focus it on him, probably thinking who he was. He would gladly say his name but who is she?

"I saw you on our Shrine Torii, don't worry, I won't hurt you." He needlessly assured her but she showed no signs of caring as she was still in a haze from the high fever. "I am Suzaku Kururugi, may I know your name?"

"I… am… Sakura Haruno." Despite the condition she is in, she answered him with weak smile but only for a little while for head dropped on his shoulder again.

Sakura.

Sakura Haruno.

_It fits her. _The young boy thought as he readjusted her on his back before continuing his walk to the main house. He then finally found one of their helpers and asked for a medic and for a clean spare room for Sakura. He had been asked who the girl on his back was but he just brushed it off, saying "Later."

As they reached the room with a Bed roll already prepared, he kneeled down, gently intending to lay the ill girl on the bed.

And as he tucked her in, he swore that he heard her mutter a soft "Thank You."

* * *

**END OF STAGE 1 - FEVER**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there!

This is my second story! I know I still haven't updated my Ao No Exorcist and Naruto Crossover, it's just that I tend to write very long! I just want to deliver a story! But I am not abandoning it, God! I almost have everything planned out, and I love that story **SO MUCH** to just leave it undone and abandon it.

I consider this fic a refresher from all the long chapters I've written. So probably it'll be much shorter (?) or if I get serious, it might be long like _**"An Adeventure"**_.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter two might come earlier, since it's short and all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this guys! And please leave a review if you don't mind! \(^o^)/**


	2. Stage 2 : AWAKE FROM THE HAZE

Written: June 15, 2012

* * *

**"OUR ONE COMMON THING"**

**Stage 2 – AWAKE FROM THE HAZE**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Code Geass, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

He finally reached the top, sweat formed in big droplets in his small, lanky frame.

It was all worth it - if it was for Nunally.

"Are you ok big brother?"

The boy looked over to his sister from his shoulder and takes in her closed-eyed face, he still haven't got used to her sister like this – being blind.

"Big brother?"

Lelouch inwardly shook himself. "Yes, I am fine Nunally, just consider this as an exercise for your big brother!"

The young girl on his back chuckled, a small gentle smile on her face. "Well, you do need it after all; I guess I don't have to worry much."

"Nunally!" He retorted to his younger sister's teasing, only to be laughed at some more. "I'm going down again for a bit, I need to get your wheelchair… So stay right here for a sec, okay?"

He then turned his back to gently lay the girl to sit on the top stair.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Nunally reminded him.

"Remember – EXERCISE, okay?" The girl chuckled yet again. "Well, wait for a bit, I'm going now."

The boy made a dash for the stairs. This actually required less effort than climbing them, and the feel of gravity helping with pushing him down felt great to his weak knees.

After a good 10 minutes of running down that cursed, long stairway, the boy reached the ground and walked to where he left his sister's wheelchair. Upon touching it, anger bubbled within him.

His father, The _Almighty_ Emperor is to blame.

Yes, he is the emperor's son – He is _Lelouch vi Britania, _the Almighty Emperor, _Charles zi Britania_'s son.

Then why is he here again on foreign land with his crippled and blind sister?

Why?

It's because his _Highness_ – His _father – _is too mighty, powerful and most _high_ that he doesn't give a damn to his _wife_, their (his and Nunally's) mother that got assassinated causing unbelievable trauma to his beloved his sister that was _there_ on that _exact_ moment.

Maybe it is a good thing that he is away from that monster and his monstrosity of a Nation – maybe it is good that he renounced his right to his worthless throne, and God did that feel good upon remembering.

Defiance to that man felt good.

Maybe revenge will feel as much?

He didn't notice that he was gripping the metal rod of the wheelchair too hard that his hand has ran out of colour.

He shook his head and crouched down, his head on his knees, his arms around him. And to steam out his anger, he pounded the ground with his blood-drained hand with everything he had.

After feeling the adrenalin of the action wear off and feel the blisters that formed on his now red hand, he stopped.

Stood up.

Cleaned himself of all the dust he accumulated with his episode.

After a long, deep breath, he grabbed Nunally's wheelchair again and bolted off to his _EXERCISE_, exerting more effort than usual – tiring, but it made him feel better than earlier.

Then after a good 6-7 minutes perhaps – how he could tell how long it took was a mystery, but to say for himself, it was good time for a physically weak person such as him – he was in front of his worried sister, panting.

"Didn't I say not to work yourself much?"

Lelouch could only pant and smile and return, his sister imagining this was the scene only gave a sigh and a slight scolding look adorning her round, kind-looking face.

* * *

He came into the main house of the Kururugi's, obviously looking for that idiot Suzaku, wheeling Nunally in.

After a few minutes of roaming around, he found one of the usually vacant guest rooms occupied, with light coming from a lamp radiating through the Shoji sliding doors.

Lelouch was curious to who was in, since the Kururugi's don't entertain much guests, so he decided to go take a peak, and see it was just a forgotten lit lamp or if someone was really there. He could just always make excuses when needed.

"Big Brother, what is it?"

Oh! He almost forgot Nunally.

"It's nothing, wait for me a bit Nana, I just need to check something out for a bit."

The young girl's eyebrow furrowed for a bit before giving a sure "okay" to her brother.

So when that's settled, he grabbed the handle of the door and oh, so carefully slid the shoji door to get a little peak.

And when he did get a peak, his eyes widened in surprise and he made a full opening of the door, not caring for being discreet.

"Big brother, what happened?"

He heard Nunally's worried voice beside him but he was in no state to reply as he made his way, agonizingly slow to the pink mop of hair on the bed roll. And as he did, he slowly kneeled beside the person sleeping.

_It couldn't be her, could it? Me and Nunally are enough to use as bargaining chips! Then why Euphie is –_

The girl stirred, slowly sliding the bed sheet down further to her neck so it gave him a good view of her face.

It was not Euphemia.

And in Lelouch's shock, he failed to notice earlier, the way this unknown girl's hair lighter compared to his half-sister who had an almost pink-magenta-like colour to it. And the length, this girl's hair only reached up just a little above her shoulders.

The young prince gave out a sigh of relief upon confirming.

If it was Euphemia, he will never, ever will have the heart in him to spare the King - though he never really had that intention from the beginning - a little, just a _little_ from his pure hatred.

_But then, who is this girl?_

And as if on cue, Suzaku came to answer that for him.

"Oh hey there Nunally and your jerk-y brother."

He was there beside Nunally, giving her hand a squeeze for a greeting before giving him a not-so-strong glare. And when he noticed that Lelouch was kneeling down beside Sakura, he raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Seems like she also made you curious as well." Suzaku gave a pull of the corner of his lips, smirking at the young prince.

"She?" Nunally suddenly reminded them of her presence.

"Oh, I found her today earlier beside the Shrine Torii, she was burning with fever but she did manage to give me her name."

"Oh! How terrible!" Nunally's face scrounged up at the thought. "Then, what did she say her name was?"

"It's Sakura Haruno, fits her really, with the pink hair and the different shade of green eyes she has." Suzaku smiled at Nunally at the statement while the little girl clasped her hands together.

"Oooh! Pink hair? Doesn't it remind you of Euphie, big brother?"

Lelouch bristled for a moment before answering. "She did actually, that's why I suddenly ran over to check and make sure. She has lighter pink that Eupie's pink-magenta-ish colour though."

"Oh, does it really look like Sakura petals then, Suzaku?" Nunally enthusiastically asked.

"Yeah, it does!" Suzaku replied in same energy. "I actually thought that she was a Sakura tree spirit or something, with her in a white kimono and all… Because no real or pure Japanese could actually have pink hair and green eyes though! I actually thought she was foreign or something… but her features are pretty much Asian."

Lelouch skimmed over Sakura's features, contemplating a bit about Suzaku's statement… Having pink hair and green eyes on an Asian sure is rare. Foreigners like him do have red heads, but having people like Euphie and this girl, Sakura have _pink_ hair is actually rarer than most - she might have a bit of foreign blood in her though if that's the case….

The young prince didn't notice that he was staring a bit _longer_ than he should have, not until he heard snickers from Suzaku. He quickly snapped his head to boy and sent him a glare.

"What's so funny?"

Suzaku ignored him and cupped a hand over Nunally's ear.

"Ooooh, seems like your brother has taken a fancy over the sleeping Sakura there!"

"I heard that!" Said the fuming Lelouch.

"Heard what?" Suzaku replied using an indifferent tone and face.

Nunally could only chuckle at the two boy's entertaining exchange and decided to join in the fun.

"Oh big brother, you should let me meet her first! I want to know my future sister-in-law!"

"Marriage already!"

Lelouch could only blush at the ridiculousness (?) of that statement and gape at the smiling Nunally. _Oh you Suzaku… you corrupted my sister!_

The two instigators (Nunally and Suzaku) could only laugh at the flustered and fuming Lelouch.

* * *

She could hear water dripping and felt something wet on her face. There were also people talking in the room. It's making her headache worse.

She wanted to shout at the persons that are giving her one heck of a headache but something – a _voice_ inside of her told her to stay quiet and listen and to fake sleeping.

Pretend to sleep? Fake sleeping? How could she do that?

Suddenly, like a flash of images she couldn't decipher flash in her mind, instantly she knew how. She just knew how to when earlier she didn't!

_Don't panic._

There goes that _voice _once again. She should be questioning it but she felt compelled to listen to it – to follow it.

After finding the voice inside of her stay quiet, her hearing turned clear as she pretended to sleep – regulating her breathing and maintaining everything she has to do to make it seem convincing.

"Her fever has come down; she might be up and about today or tomorrow. What do you plan to do Kururugi-sama?"

An elderly feminine voice spoke. Sakura estimated it to be a woman in her 60's, and in her estimation, she surprised herself at this – how did she know how to?

"We have to see whether she's a threat baa-san. She might've been sent to spy on us, I've heard the Britanian's are still wary of us Japanese."

A gruff male voice replied. Sakura didn't bother thinking who this was, all that matters is that she knows that there is an elderly woman treating her fever – when did she acquire that? – and a middle-aged man that thinks that she is maybe a threat to their security.

Great.

Just GREAT.

And what the hell are Japanese and Britanians?

"She's just around the same age as your son, Kururugi-sama, she seems harmless! And it seems like the kids already made an attachment to her even though she's unconscious."

"Well, this place is devoid of children, so they will tend to be inclined to her as a new kid around here. But still baa-san, we still need to make sure if she's a threat!" His voice was beginning to make Sakura's head spin harder.

"The Britanians are ruthless, I won't be surprised to see if they sent a child assassin to do me in. And not to mention, the _King_ gave two of his _children_ to _us_ as _hostages_! As bargaining chips!"

"I know where you're coming from Kururugi-sama!" scolded the elderly woman, silencing their heated conversation to minimum. "But if she is _not_ a threat, what will you do?"

Yes - what will he do? Sakura found herself anticipating his answer, even though he made her head spin.

"Then she can stay here and be part of the house… but if somebody is looking for her, or if she was just lost and needed aid to find her way back, we'll assist her." She heard the clarity of his decision through his authoritative voice, and she knew that this is his decision – no turning back, nor changing as it is set in stone.

But… go back?

Somebody look for her?

She squeezed her eyes so hard that it hurts as she tried to remember, only to open them wide as she could when she realized…

She doesn't remember anything.

Only her name, her birthday and…

That was it. That's all she knew.

She bolted upright and felt sucking in as much air as she could. She startled the two persons in the room, but she didn't bother taking a glance at them nor to see their expression as the only thing she could feel was that something is lodged in her throat and tears stinging in her eyes, threatening to fall down.

She felt her hands shaking, soon her whole body is too, so she pulled her knees to her face and buried herself in it, wrapping her arms and gripping her elbows as hard as she can.

This terrible feeling of hopelessness and loss is getting to her.

She finally caved in to the wild sobs and chanted a mantra to herself, making her sob and cry louder than each time:

"I can't remember… **I CAN'T REMEMBER!"**

* * *

**END OF STAGE 1 - AWAKE FROM THE HAZE**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there guys! :D

Chapter two is up already! Wow, I'm on a roll! xD

So… nothing much to say but this story is not beta'd so, it might have some grammar mistakes and that chapter three might come earlier too!

Oh yeah, I wanna share how this story came to be, but you can just skip if you want. A review would also be nice! I appreciate critiques, since this my second story afterall, I still have new-writer-jitters! So please be gentle! xD

I am a ShirLulu shipper. That's guilty pleasure of mine, and I've always been a Code Geass fan, I remember trying to catch it on a local channel with local dub when we didn't have cable back then.

Oh, good times.

The story was so awesome, with the awesome Mechas and Lelouch's madness and shrewdness. It was just epic. 'Nuff said.

So one day, around last week I think, I saw an episode of Code Geass on Hero tv, a local cable channel that airs anime shows. It was the episode wherein Lelouch resorts to erasing Shirley's memories of him. It was just sad, dang it!

And after that episode, I searched for ShirLulu stuff, pictures, doujins (there was only one, ONE!) and even re-watched her death scene…

So more sadness…

I even searched for fanfics for the couple. I found out, that out of the three major pairings Lelouch had, (C.C. and Kallen) Shirley had the least fanbase. Then, there came an awesome youtube video.

Code Geass - Lelouch X Shirley - Rakuen-Do As Infinity

That is the exact title. It summarizes the scenes Shirley had with Lelouch with an awesome song that actually came from Inuyasha Movie 3 - It gave me the inspiration to do a fic for the couple.

Then how come it became a crossover?

Well, it's no secret that Sakura is my favourite female character. And I noticed little similarities between the two, hence the title of this fanfic, but I am not revealing what till the further progress of the story, so you just keep your guesses to yourself.

Also, it was supposed to be a one-shot only. But then inspiration struck as I continued re-listening and re-watching the video, that a plot slowly came to be. And I am happy that I find this seriously easy to write. But I know that later on, I'll find difficulty to recreate or even _try_ to come _close_ to the EPICness that Sunrise and Clamp created that is Code Geass.

I also need to do further research… I watched the whole series before, and I am going to watch it again. YAY research! **(-_-)/**

And before I forget - a big shout-out for Yuuki-Hime 2097 for being my first reviewer once again! Thanks a lot girl! :D

And once again guys, review, review, review! They make authors happy! xD

* * *

**So thanks for reading this, along with my long AN! Arigatou! \(^.^)/**


	3. Stage 3 : FIXING ME

Written: June 16, 2012

* * *

**"OUR ONE COMMON THING"**

**Stage 3 – FIXING ME**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Code Geass, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Suzaku, along with Nunally and jerk Lelouch always came by to visit Sakura and ask Haruka-baa-san when she will wake up and how she is, but it seems that today - the 5th day since he found the girl – she was not in her room. It was empty and there were as if no signs of anybody occupying the room before.

Suzaku called out Hana-san, one of the helpers cleaning up the neighbouring rooms as to where the pinkette went.

"I've heard that she woke up when Haruka-baa-san was checking up on her, your father, Kururugi-sama was there too." And then the girl's face turned grim, making the three kids feel that what she's going to say next is not good news.

"I've heard that… the poor girl broke down in front of the two and kept repeating _'I don't remember – I don't remember'_…" Her eyebrows met at the haunting memory. "They waited for her to calm down and fall asleep again in exhaustion; they also took her to a proper doctor in the city. They should be back by now or later."

The three kids stayed silent as Hana-san made her leave to continue her cleaning. They continued to be as they went out into the Shrine garden.

"That must be hard…. Not remembering." Suzaku started.

"What do you think happened big brother?" Asked Nunally, holding Lelouch's hand on the handle of her wheelchair, to which he also put his other hand on top of hers.

"It's Amnesia. There are tons and tons of cases that vary… It is usually caused by blow to the head… or maybe something traumatic happened that made her want to forget it or everything."

They continued to admire the garden in uncomfortable silence…

But not until Suzaku suggested getting some sweets in town to which Nunally quickly replied yes to and to which Lelouch could do nothing but follow the Prime Minister's son to town.

Well, it _is_ a good way for _them_ to temporarily forget the poor pinkette's ordeal.

* * *

Sakura woke up to pure whiteness and felt at ease.

She couldn't help that the surrounding whiteness was comfortable and familiar, and so is the antiseptic scent that is around her. Her head still felt being hammered, but she is sure that it's not from the fever anymore.

Emotional exhaustion.

She cried and cried out before being brought to this hospital. She was asked tons of questions and got probed by many medical apparatuses she surprisingly knew – but she did not tell them that, as the voice advised in her head told her:

= _Don't give too much away.=_

It sounded wise, so she followed it.

She was also asked to do many check-ups by different machineries and be probed some more by doctors. And after the tiring day that she had, the doctors advised her to get some rest as they talked with the man – _Kururugi-sama_, if she remembered right, outside of her room.

She looked outside her window and noticed it was already night time. Around 9 perhaps, and she's been here since around 6 in the morning.

_That long huh…._

She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, when she was startled by someone.

"Hungry?"

Kururugi-sama was a middle-aged man, with a stocky build, having broad shoulders and stress lines on his face. Sakura could tell that he once was a brunette even though his hair was greying. Even though his strong aura and presence makes him intimidating, she finds him just fine.

And that slight worried face he wore that anyone would miss appeals to her – he's a kind man under that rock-hard exterior.

Now just how did she just manage to discern the older man quickly?

_= That's just how you are. It's one of the things you could do. =_

The voice in her spoke again, she briefly wondered if she is mentally ill and all, having no memories and having a voice in her head answering back to her.

_= You are not mentally ill idiot! =_

Well, it also seems to have _quite_ an attitude too…

She stopped her musings when Kururugi-sama sat on the visitor's chair and puts a tray that she forgot to notice he was carrying earlier on the bedside table top.

In the tray, Sakura didn't notice her mouth water at the three pieces of Onigiri, a banana and a carton of milk.

She then heard a deep chuckle resounding from the man in front of her, she must've looked amusing while she looked like she was ready to jump on the tray of food presented in front of her. She didn't actually noticed that she was _that_ hungry until the tray was beside her.

"Go ahead, you haven't eaten much in days ain't that right?"

Sakura gave a shy nod. "Domo Arigatou…"

"Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan, you can call me Genbu-san if you like." He then gave a tight smile, making the lines on his face smoothed out and gave out his hand.

Sakura could only stare.

_= Shake it, you idiot, it's common courtesy! =_

She could only mentally huff at the voice in return before she took his hand and shook it."Sakura Haruno."

Genbu raised an eyebrow before letting down his hand to his lap once again. "You remember your name?"

Sakura then gave a pained smile before replying. "Yes, only my name and when I was born. That is all… I remember."

Then an uncomfortable silence ensued between them, before Genbu reached out for an Onigiri and placed it in Sakura's hand. The girl looked up at him and gave a radiant smile.

"Domo Arigatou Genbu-san - for everything, for your hospitality and all."

Genbu gave a smile of his own before schooling it again into his usual blank face.

"Now about that Sakura-chan, is it ok for you to stay in my household until we find out where your parents are? Or do you want to stay in the hospital?"

"I'd pretty much want to get out of here, I might remember something if I stay in a normal environment such as a home."

Genbu was surprised at the maturity of her answer, but nodded and gestured to the Onigiri she's holding. She then gave her thanks and dig in the food she was offered.

After eating she was told that after the results of the diagnosis come out by tomorrow, she could come back with them. And so Sakura was left alone in the dark room of the hospital.

* * *

He had just finished with Todoh-sensei and was cooling himself inside the dojo, he was lying spread-eagled on the wood-tiled floor, sweat dripping from every pore of his body.

Oh Kami, sparring lessons with Todoh-sensei was invigorating!

As he took deep breathes – in and out, in and out – he looked outside the window of the dojo and he thought about lunch.

_Maaaaaaaaaaan…. I am so hungry…._

His stomach could only grumble in return.

He then suddenly heard the sliding door open, revealing the pinkette. He stared for a while, contemplating whether it's just his tired mind doing tricks on him but soon scrambled upright when the girl blinked in his scrutiny.

"A-ano saaaa…" She then tried to speak, her voice was so soft, and a bit pitchy because of being young. "I brought you lunch." She then raised a wrapped bento in front of her.

"Are you okay now?" Suzaku now tucked his legs underneath as he sits properly, he was quite unsure how to go a conversation with this girl who remembers _nothing_.

He might unintentionally make her cry or something!

But to his relief and panicking, the girl only smiled at him and gave a nod before proceeding inside the dojo, to where he sat. As she reached him, she sat in front of him and handed the bentou, hearing a "thanks" from the jumpy boy.

Suzaku unknowingly stares at Sakura once again and this prompted the girl to speak once again.

"I actually volunteered to deliver a bentou to you, once I've heard that you were not going to make it and…" She was staring at anything that was not him.

She gave a deep sigh before looking back at him and gave a very respectful bow to the stunned Suzaku – her hand and head touching the floor. "I wanted to thank you for finding me and getting help for me, I greatly appreciate it!"

Suzaku was baffled as he tried to find the words to reply to the girl bowing to him, and as he face started to heat up at the pressure somebody decided to make an appearance.

"Hey Suzaku! Let's go and take Nunally somewhere today!"

_Oh, Kami… _Suzaku looked at the door and saw Lelouch running towards the door and halting as he saw the scene.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say next.

Suzaku then snapped his attention to bowing girl, intending to end her sincere show of gratitude.

"H-hey! It's ok really! You don't have to bow and all!" He then touched the girl attempting to make her sit upright once again.

"Oh, is the mighty Suzaku overwhelmed?" He heard the britanian prince tease, coming closer to where they are.

"Oh shut up Britanian!" He looked up at the smirking Lelouch and stood up to face him.

"What are you going to do Japanese? Beat me up again?" Lelouch didn't back down and only made the space between them smaller.

**TWACK!**

"Oowwwww!" – "Ouch!"

**"Seriously!"**

The two boys now clutching their heads are now looking at the pinkette, noticing the angry scowl on her face, her hands fisted and resting on her hips with one foot forward than the other.

"Boy's tend to squabble and fight and then repeat! Even in a presence of a lady!"

The two boys only stood there dumbstruck as to what happened while Sakura massages her temples with one hand, her face scrounged up at obvious irritation.

"I know I said thank you, but you guys are acting like idiots, I don't know why, but my fists _tends_ to move on it's own and _hit_ stupid… people…"

Then her gaze suddenly looked far-away as if she was not there with them but it was short-lived as she shook her head hard and looked at the still stunned boys in front of her.

Suzaku wonders if she retrieved a memory or something.

"Well, all that aside, I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you both." She then stood up to face them and gave a short bow to both.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku smiled at the girl.

"And I am Lelouch… Lelouch vi Britania" Lelouch only looked away after saying his full name, seeming detached.

This didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"You guys mentioned a Nunally right? A girl friend of yours?" She then turned at the Britanian prince.

Lelouch looked flabbergasted as he looked at Sakura. "GIRLFRIEND? Nunally is my sister!"

Sakura could only raise a delicate eyebrow at him and slowly her face scrounged up in laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that BAA-KA (stupid), I meant as in a friend that is a girl, geez…"

Suzaku then joined in the laughter.

"Ahahaha, Lelouch why do you look so uncool in front of a girl we barely met?"

And Lelouch, himself wonders why is he always the one the jokes on?

Sakura hooked up her arms on both boy's shoulder's, this startled them both. How could this girl be so familiar with them already? They only met today!

"Then why don't we meet your sister then Lelouch?" But soon her gaze falls on the unopened Bentou. "Hey Suzaku, what about your lunch?"

The boy only shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just bring it along and eat it when I feel like it, is seems like my hunger past me by."

"Have it your way then." Sakura gave a smirk to Suzaku as he picks up the Bentou while still having Sakura's arm around his shoulders, it didn't feel that irritating, so he didn't. He wonders why Lelouch didn't even attempt to remove the one on his shoulder's too.

When they all made it to the door, Sakura let go of the boys as they all put back their sandals on. On their way, the girl stopped for a while, catching both boy's attentions.

"What's the problem?" _Did she remember something?_

Suzaku followed the pinkette's line of vision and saw the target practice area. The door was open and you can make out the outline of the weapons of choice hanging on the wall.

"Want to go inside?" Sakura turned to looked at him expectantly, giving him wide green eyes that mirror's his shock expression. _Maybe she'll remember something._

_"_Is it okay?"

He looked over Lelouch and the silent boy only gave a confirming nod in return. And he looked back at Sakura who was still eyeing the building.

"Sure, why not?"

The girl gave him a wide, radiant smile as she took both of their hands and made way for the building. They are greeted by dozens and dozens of weapons, and the pinkette's smile turned wistful as she made way to particular items.

The two boys followed her and saw that it was a kunai and shuriken set.

"Could I try these?"

Now that's the hard question.

Suzaku was truly considering options now - he always came here with older people. He was specifically told not to touch these weapons without an adult around, but the look on Sakura's face convinces him otherwise.

Finally, with a very troubled sigh, he gave in.

"Sure – just don't hurt yourself okay?"

Sakura gave him a very energetic nod and went on to reach and get the two sets. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch and he could tell that he was silently observing this weird girl – a girl without memories.

They then made way for the target range, Sakura tried to do practice throws but finds her white kimono in the way, so she decided to get out of the way – she made a move to lower her kimono.

"He-hey! What are you doing?" Lelouch suddenly asked.

Sakura gave him a _duh-what-do-you-think-moron?_ look and continued.

"Don't strip here! It's indecent for a girl to do so, in front of guys!" Suzaku butted in but Sakura paid no heed and continued doing so, so the boys could only cover their eyes and turn around, their faces a little pink.

"You guys are such babies! Turn around now." They heard the pinkette irritated.

"But-"

"Turn around." And with that curt order the boys hesitantly turned around and heard young Sakura's exasperated sigh.

"Take off your hands idiots, I'm not stupid enough to let you guys see anything of me yet."

_Yet? _Suzaku lowered his hands and as did Lelouch. They both let go the breath they didn't know they were holding earlier as they saw Sakura in front of them – wearing bandages around her small frame, and her white kimono lying on her hips along the strap of cloth that wraps it around her.

Sakura could only smile at their foolishness and felt that sudden familiarity she felt earlier but she then turned her attention to the kunai and shuriken sets.

Everyone was quiet as she took four kunai knives on each hand and eye the 8 shooting targets, their white and red circles mesmerizing. Suzaku could tell the concentration she has and unknowingly admired it as he continued to observe.

Then with a sudden flash of wrists that surprised both boys, Sakura hit the targets simultaneously. Suzaku inched closer to take in a good look and was readying a _it's okay_ comment but it seems like she didn't need it.

Suzaku and Lelouch's mouth hanged open at the sight in front of it - Sakura has hit ALL the targets, she didn't miss a single one, she hit them all right in the center!

"Wow…" He couldn't contain his awe and he also saw the Britanian prince's eyes wide as his.

The pinkette could only rub her neck and look down the floor as she felt shy from the attention, but she kept getting wistful glanced at the weapons impaled on the targets.

She then muttered a "Let's go." And pulled up her kimono in order, grabbed the boys again by the hands, draggin them to the door. Suzaku was about to protest but didn't as he saw a blank look on her face.

"Did you… " It was Lelouch who started to speak as they were putting on their sandals. "remember anything?"

Suzaku was about to tell the prince off for his bluntness but stopped as he saw Sakura gave a forced smile.

"No, not really! It's just that… I know how to do these certain things but… I don't remember the memories associated as to how I knew it. It's kind of frustrating really! To know things but not remember your personal attachment to it."

She then gave a forced laugh that quickly quieted down.

"ha, ha… I only know my name and birthday - that is all I'm sure of."

As she pulled off a tight, fake smile again she grabbed their hands and dragged them along for the nth time today.

Suzaku asked himself once again how did this girl – Sakura, ever manage to feel familiar with them? To just casually make direct contact without feeling an once of understandable embarrassment?

He had answer:

_Maybe that's how she copes with it._

And with that, he gave her hand that was holding his a squeeze. Her eyes widen for a second and she turned to him to give a sincere smile that he very much prefers than her forced ones.

* * *

He looked at three children slowly fading in his line of vision before he made his way to the target practice area.

He walked to the targets and observed the impaled kunai knives thoroughly and saw that all had hit a bull's eye.

_Now who did this? _He wonders.

* * *

**END OF STAGE 3 – FIXING ME**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there again dear readers! I'm still on a roll! xD

Just to clear things up, the characters up until now are still children. If I have to say what month and year is this, I'll have to say around February 2010 in the Code Geass world. This is when Lelouch and Nunally was brought in to Japan as political hostages, and is only a little after their mother's "death".

All of them are about to turn 10 this year, since supposedly, all of them were born at year 2000 – except for Nunally. So, yeah, that's about it.

A little tidbit, it seems like before Lulu and Suzaku got chummy-chummy, they were a bit at each other's throats. On a certain Code Geass OVA or picture drama - you could search it on Youtube, they have a LOT, but it's hard to find a subbed and dubbed one, but there is – Suzaku beats Lulouch up on first encounter, and he was very hostile at him, but stopped when he saw Nunally and learned that she is blind. That was just about it, it's better if you watch it. And according to Lelouch's page at the CG wiki, he describes young Suzaku as a bratty person who puts himself before others before _that_ happened.

So yeah, those were fruits of surfing for material for the story. :P

I don't know if I'll be able to release the next chapter as fast as chapters 2 and this, but yeah, if I still feel I'm on a roll, I'll update as soon as possible.

Now who is the mysterious man at the end? Readers! Take a guess! And wait and see if you got it right by the next chappy! :D

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And please don't forget to drop off a review if you liked the story or offer a very much appreciated critique! BUT PLEASE BE GENTLE! \(^o^)/**


	4. Stage 4 : SETTLING IN

Written : June 19, 2012

* * *

**"OUR ONE COMMON THING"**

**Stage 4 – SETTLING IN**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Code Geass, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Let's g-…."_

_Blinding flash of white, a smile so radiant._

"_Don't wor-…"_

_A lazy eye crinkling in mirth._

"_Thank Yo-…"_

_Soft pain in her chest and a prick to her neck._

* * *

She woke up with sweat dripping all over her body, and as she unconsciously laid her hand beside, she felt her bed roll also damp.

It was that dream again…

The voices were talking to her but somehow, they get drowned – fading before she could recognize it. She couldn't help but fist her hand over her bed sheets from the frustration that her memories are slipping past her. If only she could just get a little more time – just a little, then maybe… just maybe she will remember and be alright.

_= It's_ _not_ _time_ _yet_. =

"_When will it be then?"_

It did not reply back. Damn it.

In her silent fuming, she didn't notice that her door suddenly slid open, revealing Hana-san smiling at the younger girl.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Hana-nee-san." Sakura replied tried to reply good-heartedly in return.

"Kururugi-sama requests your presence at his office once you are ready, it must be important if he asks you so early in the morning." Hana put up a thinking hand to her chin as she sat and waited at the Shoji door.

"Well, maybe, maybe not nee-san." Sakura smirked at the curious girl at her door. "Now, get going! I need to prepare before meeting Genbu-san."

"Hai-hai Sakura-chan, go on and get ready to meet your father-in-law." Hana flashed Sakura a toothy grin.

_Seriously._

The pinkette could only groan at the teasing girl, refusing to retort to give in much to Hana-san's amusement. She then made a shoo-ing gesture at the girl, moving closer and closing the door.

It did not take long before she was ready.

She checked herself out in a full-body mirror that was conveniently in this room. Her above-the-shoulders pink locks were tamed down by brushing and is already dry from the bath earlier, her faded green shirt and blue pants were ok and she has already brushed her teeth – so all in all, yeah, she's ready to go.

She felt her stomach protest but she decided to satisfy it after this meeting. Hana-san is right after all, it must be important if he asked for her so early today. She briefly wondered if he found out anything about her, or if anyone that was looking for her – but strangely, she felt that no one will ever look for her, for she is alone.

Alone.

She couldn't be alone right? She must have parents or something, unless they're…

And for the nth time this morning, she got lost in thought and didn't see that she's already in front of the Prime Minister's office door. She made three consecutive knocks and asked for his permission to enter and is granted.

She made way through his glum-looking office and saw him standing by the window, a steaming coffee mug on his left hand. The filtered sunshine shone on his stressed face and made the lines shadowed, making it look deeper than usual.

It seems that running Japan against different greedy countries is getting to him.

"Genbu-san." She stood by the chair in front of his desk, gripping the wooden backrest lightly.

"Sakura-chan." He acknowledged but did not turn, but only gestured for Sakura to take a seat to which she did. "It's been a month since you've first stayed in this household."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"I know I promised that I will help you find anything that is related to you, and anybody you could return to but-"

"It's okay Genbu-san. I know the efforts you went through to help."

It was then that Genbu turned around and regarded her with a seemingly blank face, but along the stress lines of his face, you could see the worry.

"Do you wish to stay in this household permanently then?"

Sakura could only reply with a small pull from the corner of her lips, creating that mysterious aura, further making Genbu believe that he's not talking to a regular child.

"It's the only place I have, and I am happy that it came to be your household. If you will have me here, I am eternally grateful Genbu-san."

_Aa, how very proper her answer is - _thought the man.

"What services will you require of me?"

"I've heard that you are good in combat and weapons." This earned a surprised look from the young girl. "Tohdoh has set his eyes on you, says you have an unusual natural ability in these areas, though it must be that you've been trained before you lost your memories."

"Maybe…. So, you will have me train as one of your personal soldiers then?"

A small sincere smile from the man surprised Sakura yet again.

"No, it won't be necessary." Sakura's eyes widen like saucers. "Just be a kid, play around, create new memories."

Sakura stopped him by shaking her head from side to side.

"I can't be a regular kid, now that I know that I used to do these _trainings_ before, and it seems like combat and weapons are not the only things I knew."

"So you purposely want to train more, in hopes of acquiring at least some of your memories?"

"Yes."

A short silence ensued between them, having Genbu take casual sips from his hot coffee once in a while before he sat down on his chair. His hand grabbing a picture frame beside his many, many files.

"If that's the case, then maybe there is something you could be of service."

Sakura looked at her small hands before staring Japan's Prime Minister straight in the eye. _What will he ask of me?_

"Stand by my son. Not only as his keeper of some sort, but as a friend."

Sakura let out a soft laugh, diffusing the thick tension that was in the room. It made her breathe a little easier and she could say the same for the man, whose rigid shoulders dropped a bit in a barely lax form.

"You don't need to ask that of me Genbu-san, I very much am protective of my friends, and I provide very good discipline and counsel!" She smiled cheekily to the man.

"Good counsel on which sweets to prefer, perhaps?" He chided back in return.

Sakura let childishness play over as she openly pouted at the man, which prompted him to make short deep huffs, which she counts as a laugh in his terms.

"Well, when does training start?"

"You seem excited."

"I am!"

Genbu's eyes smiled in amusement.

"I can arrange it to start by tomorrow, you'll be learning with Sazaku then."

An eerie smile crept on the girl's face and the man could only guess.

"You plan on challenging my son?" _Beating him rather?_

Sakura didn't bother answering as she swept her vision to Genbu, eerie smile still in place.

"That's a yes then."

* * *

Sakura ran outside, her pink locks flowing behind her.

She felt somewhat happy – happy to know that at least now she has a place to call home. This shrine, this place - is her home!

She continued running till she reached in the forestation around the shrine, the trees swaying because of the wind, causing some of their leaves dance in the air. She could only twirl along with them and feel the warm morning sun on her young round face.

She was smiling ear to ear when she opened her eyes and saw someone staring at her - A tall man with very narrow deep-set eyes, eyebrows almost touching it, his jaws in sharp angles. He wears a stoic expression but she can tell that it is curiosity that is in his dark eyes.

She then suddenly felt her face fall at the realization that he must've been watching her little happy dance and twirls and burned at the embarrassment. His continuous stare and blank face was not helping that at all!

She looked at her feet and then ran away, hoping never to encounter the man again.

**X=x=O=x=X**

Sakura stood along with Suzaku wearing the standard training outfit – white tucked in kimono top with black hakama pants.

She felt nervous, she never really met this Tohdoh person before but coming from Suzaku, he's one tough guy, being great in combat and all.

She just wanted to make a good first impression on her sensei.

Images suddenly popped in her head, making her dizzy.

_A mask. An orange book._

Hmm… vague pictures, a good start, this training might really help.

Suzaku then nudged her with an elbow and she quickly snapped her attention to the dojo's door only to make her insides drop.

Her first impression that she made on Tohdoh-sensei must be of a silly girl dancing and twirling crazily in forests.

Great.

He was that guy.

He is Toudoh-sensei.

Sakura could only groan and make her face meet her palm.

* * *

"Here."

"Arigato Suza-kun."

She thanked the boy as he handed her a cold bottle of water. She then wiped her brow with the sleeve of her kimono top. And lay spread eagled on the dojo floor with Suzaku sitting next to her.

The boy could only roll his eyes at the new nickname, but was forced to be called like that because of their bet earlier.

"It's good that you didn't felt bitter when I beat you." She could only hear the boy give a huff in response, only making her smirk. "Even though it's my first time to train with you and sensei."

"I was going easy on you, since it's your first day and for being a _girl._"

"BAA-KA!"

Suzaku had already shielded his head from an expected impact but it never came, he lowered it down to only see Sakura closing her eyes and smiling – so much for impulses, he never can really predict this girl.

"Hey Suza - kun."

He made himself comfortable now too by lying beside her, hands underneath his head as pillows. He turned to face a side-view of her peaceful looking place.

"Yeah?"

Her smirk turned into a smile.

"I'm staying here with you guys, for good."

Suzaku also closed his eyes and smiled too.

"That's great."

And he meant it.

"So I could take a rematch with you again and again and again!"

The two could only laugh, feeling the weight of their training making them drift to unconsciousness.

* * *

Lelouch wheeled Nunally to the dojo, he heard that Sakura and idiot Suzaku are training with Tohdoh, and right about now, they should be done.

When he finally reached the dojo's entrance, he slipped off his and Nunally's shoes and carried her on his back as he made his way in only to see his two friends sleeping side by side each other on the cool wooden floor.

"Where are they big brother?" asked Nunally on his shoulder.

"It seems like they've exhausted themselves Nana, they're sleeping on the floor."

Nunally could only chuckle at him. "It seems like today's activities will be dozing off on a dojo."

"Seems like it." Lelouch replied with a smile in return. "Now, let's go and sleep like cats beside them, shall we?"

He then continued his steps closer to the two and lay Nunally beside Suzaku. Their positions were that of a circle since the two had moved in their sleep, making their positions a bit slanted. He lay down beside Sakura and Nunally's head while Suzaku's head is in between his sister's and Sakura's heads.

Before he forgot, he took one of Nunally's cushions on her wheelchair and gave it to her to use as a pillow to which she gave her thanks for by holding his hand.

"Brother…"

"Yes, Nunally?"

"What do you think of Sakura and Suzaku?"

Lelouch paused for a moment.

What did he think of them really? He had fun hanging around them, and felt that he doesn't have to hide anything from unlike back in wretched Britania, where he had to exchange lies as pleasantries with nobles.

It reminded him of the times when he spent time with his other siblings, but then, they always fought and bickered about politics and the throne – but not always and with everyone though, Euphemia was one of the kind ones.

"They are nice to be with." He finally concluded.

But his answer only made Nunally frown. "Then they're your friends right?"

"Who'd want to be friends with a stuck-up Japanese boy?" He faced his head to Nunally's frowning face.

"But you have fun arguing with him, and it seems like each time it's more of a friendly exchange." The Britanian Prince said nothing against that. "What about Sakura then?"

"Well, she's fun to be with too, she seems like a person who you could hold a sensible conversation rather than that idiot Suazaku. She is also kind of unpredictable so it's fun trying to figuring her out."

"Then they really are your friends then." Lelouch could see Nunally's frown turn upside down. "As they are also mine."

"What do _you_ think of them Nana?"

With her free hand, she tapped her chin in a thinking gesture.

"I find all of your interactions with them funny."

Lelouch pouted at his sister. "How is arguing with this stuck-up Japanese and getting hit to the head by this apparent closet-sadist funny?"

His sister let out a little laugh. "It just is brother! You three are so lively."

_Well, that is true._ "hmm." It seems like their conversation has been concluded.

Nunally gave his hand a squeeze again which prompted him to payattention to her again.

"Let's go and join them in dreamland then brother, I'm looking forward to all your lively interactions."

He then closed his eyes and squeezed back.

"Yeah, let's."

**X=x=O=x=X**

"Hey Lelouch,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Lulu?"

Sakura looks at the boy while he dips his feet in the river, looking at her in a confused expression before turning into one of a person facing something incredulous.

"I am not aware that I, myself has met anyone named 'Lulu' and therefore give any opinion about that person or whatsoever."

"Baka, stop acting like one!" She then tapped him gently on the head before she sat beside him, also dipping her feet on the cool, flowing river. "You know what I am talking about."

"What's with you and nicknames anyways?"

She then made a big splash of water by paddling her dipped feet, her lips pouting. "It makes me feel more familiar with you guys." Her kicking gets stronger per word before stopping.

Lelouch stilled for moment, gauging the moment – will she cry? Will she hit him harder this time? Will she? He's not good at the comforting stuff.

"I don't mind." He finally settles with that comeback and hopes she understands what he meant.

She lets out a soft laugh. "You and Suza-kun are so careful with me, huh? I am not fragile you know, I might be a girl without memories – save for my name and birthday, but this might be to my advantage too…"

He didn't speak up and she took this as cue for her to continue. "I will have a lot more space for fun memories with you, Suza-kun, and Nana-chan…" He looks at her and sees her gaze far away at the clear afternoon skies.

"Right Lulu?"

* * *

A 17 year old Sakura Haruno looks through her mind's eye and sees her young Outer genuinely happy with young Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunally.

Her Outer is so young and innocent and so are her feelings. It's not tainted by anything malicious.

Being young is a gift given to everyone, and she's happy to receive it twice.

She looks around and notices all the spheres of memories she guards. The pinkette feels nostalgic by looking at it, seeing her friends and her adventures with them, flashing like television channels featuring different shows. She wonders how they are now, how they are coping with her death in the other alternate dimension.

No.

They won't have to cope once she's done with her side of the deal here. She wouldn't have to die; she will have another chance to change things.

As she is doing here for _Her, _the girl with orange hair and same sad green eyes such as hers.

She then sees the other floating memory spheres that did not belong to her, showing images of an older Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunally, of blood and rain.

She's surprised when she saw a memory sphere suddenly dissolving, releasing all the flashes of images of events and of a lingering emotion to the air – Not GOOD. It seems like her amnesia-tic young outer-self is as stubborn as she is in recovering some memories.

Well, Shikamaru is right, her stubbornness really is _troublesome._

She will have to fix this place up and categorize these memories and check some of that Orange-haired girl's memories, since she's going to have to change things for her – to change said Lelouch's tragic fate.

She could only massage her temple for the upcoming head-ache. She also made a mental note to talk to young outer-self and get some things straight.

Oh the headache is gonna come soon.

**X=x=O=x=X**

Inner Sakura has been waiting for a while now, seems like her Outer is having _too_ much fun. She couldn't blame her for that, if she was the one outside having no memories or whatsoever, she'll want to busy herself with something.

"_Baka!"_

She then sees her Outer smacking both boys on the head. Funny. It seems like even though her Outer _lost_ her memories she still retained that violent streak so earlier in this childhood, unlike the past outer that gained that during her early teens under Tsunade-shishou.

"_Hey Suza-kun, let's…"_

Her Outer is now whispering to Suzaku about pranking Lelouch – wait, PRANKING?

Well, her outer did join in some of Naruto's past pranks in her past life, but when she was this young she was shy and always scurries behind Ino-pig. Damn, amnesia can really bring out certain aspects in her personality. Or maybe being sheltered and bullied before did that shyness?

She now sees Lelouch yelling after her Outer and Suzaku, chasing them around with Nunally laughing softly in the background.

She gotta admit, pranking is fun. If only she was like this when she was younger, she could've joined Naruto on putting Super Glue on Iruka sensei's chair – that was hilarious!

She didn't notice that she was smiling while watching from her mind's eye.

This deal is not that bad afterall, seeing that she will have another lifetime studying further on different stuff, and even maybe develop new justsus! It's nice to have the advantage of having chakra in this world.

Speaking of chakra, she will have to release some memory spheres about chakra basics, and other ninja basics too – maybe some of Tsunade-shishou's hard-drilled lessons to make beating Suzaku funnier. She could imagine her Outer's satisfied face at beating a guy friend, just as she likes beating Naruto on spars in the past.

She stood up and walked around looking for the said memory sphere's only to feel a certain pull to one of the Orange-haired girl's memory spheres. It shows a scene in probably her living room, as she is in front of the television watching a news channel.

Odd. What is this pull?

She moved closer and decided to check it out first.

She touched the sphere and closed her eyes, carefully checking it without dissolving it into her Outer's consciousness.

_- The Britanian army has…. This August 10, 2010… Plans for Area 11… - _

Kami.

This is bad.

She let go of the memory sphere and hurriedly made her way over to the others to scan it. Information is crucial, and time is limited. She will have to formulize a plan, a preparation for what's to come.

Her talk with Outer is a must now.

* * *

"Aaah~! A hot bath after playing sure hits the spot!" 9 year old Sakura Haruno stretched and grabbed a towel to further dry her damp hair.

She's done preparing herself for bed, and now the bed itself is the only thing left she has to prepare.

Today's trip to the river with Suza-kun, Lulu and Nana-chan was fun!

And as the bed roll was prepared, she plopped herself down and buried her face into the pillow, screaming and laughing, arms and legs swinging. She wanted to express how happy she is right now, vent it out or else she'll explode from it too much.

A voice suddenly stopped her happy moment.

_= Hey… =_

It didn't sound teasing like before, and sounded flat. This stopped young Sakura as she felt something serious is gonna happen.

"_Why so down Mental Voice?"_

_= Just call me 'Inner', that's way better than 'Mental Voice'. =_

That's good, she seems a little livelier.

"_What's that? You're my 'Inner' Voice? I think I am confident enough not to have an alter ego to act like it for me."_

She could tell that Inner huffed in amusement inside her head, she didn't know how she felt that, but she could just tell.

_= Yeah, you sound pretty confident, but I do not serve as your '_Alter Ego_' =_

"_Then you're my what?"_

_Enough questions. Just know that I am YOU, and YOU are ME. – _

"_Then, if you are me, do you know anything before I lost it?"_

Inner didn't answer for a while.

"_Inner?"_

_= Yes, I know. =_

Sakura decided to let her Inner decide whether to answer her request or not, even though she want to strangle her for it. This subtle way of acquiring information is better than through force -

What? Oh not again, another thing she knew but didn't know how she knew it.

Amnesia sucks.

_= You're aware that I know what you're thinking since I am you right? =_

Sakura could only groan. _So much for subtleness. _

_= I'll tell you just a little for now, will that be alright? =_

"_Yes! Just tell me!"_

_= You… No, we – we are fighters, a trained _Shinobi_. We are well-versed in _Taijutsu_ and _Medical Ninjutsu_, and a said natural at _Genjutsu_, then little later on… we become proficient in _Fuuinjutsu_, the art of sealing =_

"_Wha- wait! What the hell are you talking about?"_

She then felt Inner sigh.

_= I think it will be better for you to reclaim some of your memories, just some. But I won't be including personal memories… yet. Your mind-set is not ready for those. =_

"_I still don't get you! What the- "_

A splitting headache came.

Series of flashing images, thoughts, and emotions came flooding into her and it's making her feel that her head is cracking open. It hurts so much that she couldn't even think of screaming it out!

_It hurts._

_IT HURTS._

* * *

Inner watched in her mind's eye as Outer got sucked into unconsciousness. It's a good thing that this layer of unconsciousness is deeper so that when Outer becomes unconscious, she wouldn't have to face her disgruntled Outer.

Time flew, and it was morning and Inner didn't care for that since in here – the mindscape, time is only an illusion.

Her Outer still hasn't woken up, but she once in a while opens her eyes when being woken up and Inner gets the opportunity to see and hear clips of conversations. It seems like the information overload is too much for the brain that it shut down in a fever to process it all. Hmm. Then is that the case every time?

**X=x=O=x=X**

According to the biological clock Inner found, Outer Sakura has been out for a good 3 days.

_= You… you okay? =_

"_I think I just got a brain massage, so - OF COURSE NOT!"_

Well, it seems like her Outer developed more spunk after that… Will that be a good thing or another troublesome trait she'll have to deal with in the future?

"_Geez… you're me and yet you ask me that?"_

Okay, seems like she already acquired her moodiness…

"_Hello? HELLOOOOOO? Am I TALKING TO A WALL?"_

Okay, now THAT'S annoying, Sasuke was kinda right about that one… She's getting talkative too.

_= No, but you're crazier that you talk to yourself which is much worse than talking to a wall. =_

"_Touché."_

_= Damn right. =_

Well, Inner was glad that at least that got Outer to shut up, but maybe that (releasing the memory spheres) really did hurt hence the crankiness. She's the older one isn't she? – mind wise – so she'll just have to deal with all these every time… But it does bring back the times she used to fight with her when she was at this age – Ah, nostalgia.

"_Hey… Can everybody… do _those_?"_

Ah.

_= Walking above water, sticking to the wall upside-down, creating clones, healing injuries, extracting poisons with water passing through the body, cracking the earth open – NO. We are special Sakura. We are different. =_

"_Oh."_

_= Those are just some of the things we could do. =_

It seems like finally Outer has come into terms of being a chakra-wielding Shinobi. Inner Sakura was worried for a moment that she will doubt it since she has released some of Shirley's – the Orange-haired girl's name, she found it out while checking her memory spheres – and therefore make it harder than it is to get across her intentions.

"_Why didn't you just let me know everything? To spare me from another of those splitting headaches?"_

_= I am you, please just trust me when I say you're not ready… Please. =_

"_I… I – okay."_

_= Thanks… I know that it's hard to trust unconditionally, but please count these memory releases as proof that you can and will need to trust me, YOURSELF. =_

"_Ugh… Talking to you make it seems so philosophical! Trust you – Trust myself, yeah, very philosophical."_

_= Well, we are of one mind and spirit. =_

"_Inner, you didn't release all these Shinobi basics just for nothing huh?"_

_= I am so glad that we are smart! Saves me the time from explaining… =_

"_I still need to ask for a reason."_

_= What date is it today? =_

"_It's March 11, 2010 – Thursday."_

Inner Sakura was relieved that Outer trusts her enough not too press questions as fast as bullets, unlike before. Now, she had to tread through the plan carefully…

_= You treasure Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunally right? =_

"_Of course! They're my friends!"_

_Ever the people-loving Sakura. _Inner thought.

She couldn't help but feel a little alarmed with this new info, if Outer loves them as much as she loves Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sai, Sasuke… and everyone back at the other realm, it might lead to disadvantages. She knows that she – Inner Sakura and Outer Sakura are emotional beings, they tend to act with their feelings.

She just hopes this new childhood will make Outer-Sakura more rational.

_= If you want them to be safe, you'll need to do these… =_

* * *

**END OF STAGE 4 – SETTLING IN**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hey, hey, hey! :D

A bit longer chapter this time.

This chapter shows OOCT's Sakura Haruno's characterization and her interactions with the select people in this universe.

I know that all these chapters are not yet in the anime plot line yet, and that's the point. I am integrating Sakura slowly into this world, hence the new adventures and etcetera. Now, let's talk about some new released story variables in this chapter.

So, Inner Sakura knows more than young Outer Sakura and she _guards_ her memories, explaining the memory loss. And it is finally confirmed that the Orange-haired girl is Shirley Fenette and that she has her memory spheres inside Sakura's head too – good thing Sakura has humongous mental strength to stomach all these mindscape business.

There are other crucial variables in between the lines too, so yeah, look out! :D

If I have to say how many chapters before the anime-plotline chapters, it'll be around 3-4 chapters more. These chapters are crucial too, so I hope you guys can at least find it in your hearts to enjoy all the kiddie goodness for a while before the badass-ery of the mind-fucked older world of Code Geass.

And who can't resist young wimpy Lelouch and bratty Suzaku? And Nana… as… well, she didn't change that much. :P

Oh, if anybody here reads my other fanfic **"An Adventure" **or** "ANA" **as I'd like to call it, you'll notice that this fanfic a bit more… less-detailed than ANA. I am trying to experiment you see, finding the writing style that I find myself comfortable with. And if you see some similarities… well, that's that. xD

**FOOD FOR THE THOUGHT**

**If you are to choose which path you'll use for change which will it be?**

**Lelouch's – "THE END JUSTIFY THE MEANS"**

**Suzaku's – "CHANGE FROM THE INSIDE"**

So, yeah, Code Geass is really debatable. The two friend's clashing beliefs, ever the entertaining plot of action-themed stories. So, which path will you choose?

I'd really like and appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think, and critiques and just some friendly reviews would be nice.

* * *

**So yeah! Chapter 4 done! I will be off to finish ANA's fourth chapter too! THANKS FOR READING! **

**CHUUU~ \(=3=)/**


	5. Stage 5 : WATCHING SAKURA

Written: June 20, 2012 – July 08, 2012

* * *

"**OUR ONE COMMON THING"**

**Stage 5 – WATCHING SAKURA**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Code Geass, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Somewhere right now, in the Kururugi Shrine, somebody is burning the midnight oil.

Endless sounds of scribbling and erasing filled the room full of processed trees – in simpler terms, books. And in heaps and heaps of these processed trees, a pink blob is seen pacing back and forth from opened book to another.

It is fortunate that the Kururugi's library was full of factual books and are up to date. In her stay here in days, she didn't really see anyone using it, not that she cares anyways, it only gave her more freedom and space to do as much research as she wants and can.

To Sakura, this world has a very _rich_ history. Having lots and lots of war done, social incorrectness, endless power struggles – yeah _rich, _which means _plenty… _plenty of problems. Aside from these countries' much messed up politics, this world's technological advancements are astounding. They have created many types of machinery that prolong life, makes communication easier, provide better entertainment… There are so many!

But only one thing particularly caught her interest – Japan's Sakuradite.

It's pretty much what this country's upper hand on others, manipulating lesser countries that depends on this particular natural resource. It is the most powerful superconductor in the world and it has large masses of energies inside of it that when you crash two uncultured Sakuradites – even though it's the size of a pea - it would explode in a very large radius. It is these two factors that make it so appealing to this world that relies on electrical machineries.

It has a lot of unexplored potential that even 9 year old Sakura wants to know.

But enough of that, the pinkette brought out peculiar looking bunch of notes from her bag and started browsing through it. This new research of hers must be a breakthrough, but it needed something to adjust, from… here – erase, erase then write – to here, and she needs to adjust this a lit–

"**BOO!"**

Out of being taken by surprise, she quickly stood up, her feet getting tangled which made her stumble down on her back, with the chair painfully digging on her lower back. She angrily looks up to her source of pain and planned to _repay _it TEN-FOLD, and sees the laughing face of Suzaku Kururugi who was looking at her fallen form.

_Why that little…!_

_=Your fault. You were not paying attention.=_

"_Who's side are you on anyways? I am actually doing research over here!"_

It did not answer back much to her irritation. It then adds more to her growing ire of the obviously amused boy.

Through gritted teeth, she finally decides to speak. "Do you want a midnight beating, Kururugi?"

He then crouched down to see her face closer, the lamp creating shadows on his cherub face that was twisting into a unmistakable mocking expression. "I very much would want that, _bookworm_."

_What the? A bookworm?_

Sakura studies the boy's face and wonders what is with him tonight. He doesn't usually do name-calling with her, but only with Lelouch. He usually settles for her gender, but that's usually it because the last time he went for her forehead – let's just say that he learned his lesson.

"Scared to go out of your hole, _bookworm_?" He continually taunts, but thankfully, Sakura was not to go for those.

"What do you want Suzaku?"

His mocking expression faltered slightly and – was that a tinge of pink?

He hastily continued. "Oh come on now, scared that I might _beat_ you this time?"

Oh now he's painfully obvious that Sakura opted to rolling her eyes. "Oh quit the act, what do you want?" Her tone, clipped and impatient.

He opened his mouth but no words came out so he closed it, opened it but then again, nothing came out.

Sakura lifted her head in obvious irritation to come closer to his. "Oh _SERIOUSLY_! Close your mouth! You look like a fish out of water!" She then dropped her head in a loud thud to the floor did the two remembered she was still on the floor.

His shocked expression quickly turned into an apologetic one as he lent a hand for her to take. He was about to speak when the angry girl beat him up to it.

"You wouldn't come just to ask for a fight Suzaku, and it's already midnight! You're usually asleep by this time! Now what is it?"

He then lets out a defeated sigh as Sakura sits down again, massaging her aching back.

"You're always cooped in this library for too long now that after training you always come up here and won't go out with us!"

Oh. So it was that.

Sakura gave a relaxing sigh of her own and looked at Suzaku. He obviously looked uncomfortable about talking about this - about her. He's still probably afraid that he's gonna make her cry about something – probably about a memory – and that made her mad, but eventually, it made her feel happy. It just comes to show that they care for her.

"I'm sorry." She finally admitted. "It's just that I need to do this."

He was about to say something again but closed his mouth for the nth time.

"Fish." Sakura teased him, a smirk in place which made Suzaku frown.

"Just come out with us once in a while you know? Just a little tanning from the sun won't hurt, and Nunally really misses you too. Lelouch probably feels the same, he doesn't give any interesting comebacks as much recently."

Sakura felt the need to smile and she indulged herself. She smiled radiantly at the bewildered Suzaku, as she discreetly darted her eyes to something behind him and smiled wider, if that was even possible.

"I'm about to finish something, so a break tomorrow wouldn't hurt." She then gave lively huff of air before discreetly putting her peculiar notes back in her bag and grabbed a book regarding Sakuradite facts and technology.

Suzaku quickly ran away, only to come back with a chair to put in front of the study table the pinkette's currently using. Sakura lifted her eyes from the book and raised a questioning eyebrow, only to look at him smiling sleepily and she could only snort in obvious not-so-serious fashion.

"I already agreed right? You can go to sleep, you might need it for our training with Tohdoh-sensei."

The boy didn't bulge an inch from his comfortable position – he was supporting his slightly chubby face by his palms while his elbows was digging in the table. He shook his head side to side.

"Nu-uh, not until you go to sleep too, so you won't get to say it to face that you beat me with only having less rest than me."

Sakura rolled her eyes again; she had a fleeting thought that it might become a habit.

"Oh c'mon, I wouldn't say that, ok? Go back to sleep."

He shook his head again, his eyes getting unfocused.

"Fine. Suit yourself. If you get body cramps by tomorrow, don't blame it on me!"

Suzaku smiled smugly at the pinkette, she could tell that the sandman has put enough sleeping sand on him already that he doesn't know what he's doing. She could only smile and return to taking down notes from the book she's reading.

**X=x=O=x=X**

She didn't track how much time has passed, but she had already read a good chunk of the thousand-paged book and she has already got a good 25 pages of neat-written notes. She then took a peak at Suzaku when she noticed that he's been quiet for a while.

He was already sleeping.

He is using his forearms as pillows and his head was to the side. The young pinkette felt sleepiness pulling at her too while observing Suzaku, she thought that she ought to wake him up to make him go sleep properly in his room but decided against it when she saw the grandfather clock in the library say it's already 3 in the morning.

_Better get a blanket for him and then retire for the night._

She then made her way out of the library and walked through the silent hallways of the Kururugi Shrine Home. When she passed by the Prime Minister's office, she saw that there was still light coming from it – Genbu-san was still probably awake. So she decided to knock and pay a late night visit.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're still up?"

Sakura closed the door gently without making much noise and smiled at the man as she gestured for her to seat in the usual chair while he was sitting in his, hands supporting his forehead as his other was holding a pen. He only looked up briefly to acknowledge her presence.

"And so are you Genbu-san, busying yourself with national affairs?"

"Important people are coming tomorrow, they are from the Kyoto branch of the family."

"Politics will be the end of you Genbu-san! You've been cooped up in here for a while now."

Even though from another's view this might be a very shocking sight that a mere child was telling off the Prime Minister, this was not how it was to the man's case. He took this light-heatedly, opposing his rather cold reputation.

"So are you, Sakura-chan. I've heard you haven't been with the other kids for a while now, ever since I let you in the library. I didn't know you prefer staying and reading rather than training when you're rather good at it."

Sakura could only snort and pout at the man's comeback that made him smirk.

"I won't be by tomorrow."

Genbu raised an eyebrow at this, asking her to elaborate. She then look at him in the eye, smiling.

"I want to make tomorrow _special_, so I want to go out to town tomorrow with Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunally to bond… Oh! And I've also used up all my ink and paper supplies, so I could probably pick up some by tomorrow."

"Ah…" Comprehension was dawning to him as he continued to see that excited gleam in the young girl's eyes. "But you do know that Lelouch and Nunally are here as political hostages, right?"

"I am aware of that Genbu-san. Maybe you could ask someone to… _accompany_ us then."

She continued to stare at him with _that _expression and Genbu could only shake his head at disbelief at the power of suggestion this little girl has. His firmness melted by that spark in it.

And after a short while and a deep intake of breath, he has finally concluded.

"Very well, I'll leave some budget for tomorrow's trip to Haruka-baa-san, be sure to be back by 6 then."

Sakura was smiling ear to ear as Genbu went back to scribbling and reading files in his desk.

"Thank you so much Genbu-san!"

She then gave a quick, respectful bow to the man as she went out of his office hurriedly. Sleep still held a bit of her mind, but excitement prompted her to move faster.

As she made way to her room, she grabbed two medium-sized soft blankets, one bi-sized blanket and three comfy pillows. She carried this with it obscuring her line of vision but thankfully, she made it safely without making too much of a commotion in the silent house.

Suzaku was still sleeping on the table, with something glistening near his mouth to which Sakura could only disgustingly identify as drool. She went past by the sleeping boy and laid down everything she was carrying and set it up on the corner of the library, to where the couch and a coffee table is. She then moved the table quietly as she can to the side and laid the big blanket in place of it.

As the pinkette was satisfied with the setting she did – the big blanket laid down on the floor, the two pillows and a blanket on it, while the last pillow and medium-sized blanket was on the couch – she must do the hard part.

"_Might as well try the knowledge to use ' ey Inner?"_

_= Let's just see if your body can keep up = _

"_Oh now you decide to answer?"_

She didn't answer back.

_And now she decides not to - again._

Sakura gave a unlady-like snort and decided to feel her chakra. She had her eyes closed and feel it running all over her body, it gave her a somewhat sense of awareness. The pinkette then decided to carefully but surely control it – to wield it to her arms and hands which felt suddenly energized.

_= Good, keep going. = _

And she did. She felt her chakra doing something and she could only guess that it's improving the capacity of her arms and she smirked in satisfaction as she opened her eyes.

_I'm ready._

She then carefully grabbed Suzaku with the grace known and associated with her past self and carefully lifted Suzaku in her arms. He was surprisingly light in her arms, like a single feather is to her hand.

_YOSH! _

She looked up at him and he didn't even move an inch. She then proceeded to the make-shift bedding and laid him there. She then touched the bed she made and sees that it is passable and is soft due to the carpeted floors. He won't get body cramps by that way.

As soon as she put Suzaku down, he instinctively grabbed for the spare pillow and hugged it which made Sakura wish she had a camera to take this blackmail material.

He looked like a baby hugging his pillow!

She didn't entertain these thoughts any longer as sleep made her yawn for the first time this morn-night. She hastily grabbed the blanket and tucked Suzaku in and immediately jumped into the couch.

She glanced at Suzaku for the last time and can't help but think that her female-motherly caring instincts got to her. But as she saw him smile, she let it slide.

_At least I got to put my chakra-improved strength into practice for the first time._

Then she finally let sleep consume her only to have those hazy dreams again, about those three men that walked ahead of her in a forest.

* * *

"I still beat you this time Suza-kuuuuun!" Then a pitchy girly laugh resounded in the dojo. "I didn't even break a sweat!"

Our ever violent pinkette has Suzaku pinned with his front pressed to the floor. She had his arms locked in by wrapping her own and had her legs adding weight to his lower body.

The pinned boy struggled to lift his head to reply to the taunt and only resulted to hurting his neck. "Whatever."

Tohdoh stands by at the corner with his arms crossed, observing the scene in front of him with calculating eyes. Having this Sakura spar with Suzaku made his training better as he had now somewhat to compete with. It has raised his standards and made him strive more.

A perfect rival – never minding one's gender in battle and but one's skill. Suzaku has learned that fact and he had noticed his reluctance to hurting Sakura gone bit by bit every session.

Then there is Sakura. She already has the foundation to proper combat and he could say that she is a high calibre warrior if she keeps this up. It makes him wonder who trained the pinkette before and made him want to meet them.

All in all, he could at least admit to himself that he is proud to have very talented pupils but not to them – it might go to their heads, for he is a man of few words. And with his few words it weighs a lot, so for now he settles for an approving nod at the two.

The two smiles at him and breaks up the lock-up they had earlier, stands up smartly and gave him their respects, their upper body bent and their faces facing the floor.

"We won't have our training session by tomorrow since I have to go join in the meetings with the Kyoto branch."

"**Yes sensei!"** They both enthusiastically replied.

"But the day after tomorrow, we will have extended training and I will have some of my other comrades to join the session."

"**Yes, sensei!"**

"Dismissed." And with another nod, he left the two in the dojo, and when he was out of sight, the two stood up straight again.

"Hey! Let's go and enjoy your so-called _break_ today with Lelouch and Nunally!" Suzaku excitedly said and turn over to Sakura who went over to the corner to grab a towel and threw it to him who effortlessly caught it.

"Go ahead, Go with them and wait at the Shrine Torii. I'll just have to get something, and tell them that it's my turn to say where we go next!" She now grabbed a towel of her own and started drying her face and neck.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise. Just go and meet them!" She made a shoo-ing gesture the boy.

"Fine! Make sure to be quick!" He made a dash to the door and hastily put on his sandals and disappeared from her view.

Sakura could only shake her head and grin ear to ear while re-ties her pink hair and lays her small towel at the back of her neck, barely containing the excitement for today's planned activities.

**X=x=O=x=X**

The walk back to main house of the shrine did not take long, but looking for Haruka-baa-san did. She looked at the kitchen but she was not there, she was not also at the infirmary, where could she be?

She was walking past by the main corridor of the main house when many adults started to come in. They were of different ages, but all of them had weary, tired looks on their faces, even their guards who stood at the front, sides, and at the back had the same expression.

Sakura resisted the urge to ask if this was a procession for the dead!

As they walked past her, she discreetly committed each face to memory since they must be what Genbu-san said in their conversation at morn-night – the Kyoto Family branch.

While she continued doing so, she spotted Genbu-san talking to an older person – a grandpa, she thought – with small narrow eyes that looked ahead, his hairless head high in the air that emitted a feel of regal.

_He must be the most important family member then._

It didn't take long as they neared her place and Genbu took a short pause to ask her why she was in here while the old man was probably sizing her up, his small, narrow eyes trained on her. She gave them a short greeting bow to both before speaking.

"I was looking for Haruka-baa-san but I can't seem to find her in the kitchen and infirmary where she usually is." She then turn to the old man and decided to stop his scrutiny. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, honourable guest, I am Haruno Sakura."

_= Good one! Make him take you in high regards! =_

Inner's random cheering made Sakura mentally smirk. Talking to high authorities seem to come naturally for her, maybe she used to do in the past then?

The old man could only raise an eyebrow and lift the corner of his wrinkled mouth at the pinkette while Genbu could only watch the exchange with an amused expression. Normally children would run off at the sight the older man was giving.

"I am Kirihara Taizo, head of the Kyoto Branch. Nice to meet you too, young one."

"Sakura-chan, I think Haruka-baa-san by now is at the kitchen, she was away because she was busy preparing for our guests." Genbu chimed in.

Sakura flashed a fast smile at Genbu before replying. "Oh, I must take my leave then, a pleasure to meet you Kirihara-san."

She gave a short bow to both while they gave her a nod in return.

"Have a good time on your trip then." Genbu quickly added as she made her way back to the kitchens.

"I will!" And with a wave and an excited smile, she continued to walk, still feeling Kirihara's calculating eyes on her back.

**X=x=O=x=X**

"Oh there she is!" Suzaku piped in while Lelouch was busy studying the clouds above while he sits on the stone steps.

And by another minute Sakura was in front of them, panting. She was still wearing her training clothes with her pink hair tied up properly in a high samurai-like ponytail but it only reached up until her neck. She also had a duffel bag with her that totally seemed out of place in her outfit.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Took a while to find Haruka-baa-san with the guests coming in today."

"What exactly did you do with Haruka—baa-san?" Asked Lelouch.

"Oh just picked something up Lulu." His gaze then travelled to the big duffel bag she had. "Yes, it is this bag." She confirmed for him.

"Where are we going then Sakura? It's been really a while since we've gone out, I miss talking to a girl and brother's not really helping." Nunally added in as she had a soft frown on her face.

"How am I supposed to answer girly stuff, Nana? I'm a boy!"

Sakura could only laugh, touching Nunally's hand. "It's ok Nana-chan, we're going to go somewhere we don't usually go, and I hope you enjoy what I've planned for today!"

"Oooh! Where is our destination exactly then, Sakura?" The younger girl replied as enthusiastically as she did.

"We're going to the city"

It took a moment for all to register, and when it did, the two boys had incredulous expressions on their faces while Nana had a concerned one on hers.

"Wha- We never went there except when we and Suzaku sneak out!"

"Then count this as a trip where Nana-chan can finally come, this is an approved trip by the way." Sakura told them in a fashion wherein as she was scolding little children.

Suzaku looked at her for a while, searching something in her face. "Father allowed you to?"

Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable under Suzaku's gaze. She knew that when it comes to Suzaku, Genbu was as strict and firm as a rock in his decisions. It must be a bit of a shock that it he was a little lenient when it comes to her. She even remembered when Suzaku told her how long it took him to convince his father to lessen Lelouch and Nunally's guards.

"I've arranged it with Genbu-san, yes."

Suzaku looks about to burst about something but when he saw Nunally's smiling face, it morphed into a defeated expression to which the two could sympathize by frowning.

Sakura wanted to say why Genbu probably allow her to go, but it will spoil the surprise, but Suzaku's sour expression tells her otherwise. She then decided to keep her ground and keep it for a while longer and hope that frown would turn upside-down.

"Let's go then, shall we? I'll carry Nunally's wheelchair if you want Lelouch."

"No, I'll carry it."

Sakura then sees Suzaku walk past her and gave a weak smile before helping Lelouch carry Nunally. She guesses this day won't turn bad after all despite this, so she smiled despite herself and went near the two who are bickering again instead of getting the job done.

**X=x=O=x=X**

Somewhere near the Shrine Torii, a small figure who was obscured by buildings giggled and made a move to follow the departing group.

It was good tiring walk before they got to the bus station – the only transport near the Shrine. Suzaku asked who was going to pay their expenses for this trip to which Sakura answered by just paying the fare for all of them.

"Dont worry, it's all covered."

The bus was empty except for them, so they got to pick seats they want and settled at the back where there was a larger seat that fits all of them. Before the elderly bus driver announced that they'll be going soon, another person boarded the bus. He gave her a brief look that didn't went unnoticed for her and she concluded that this was probably their guard for the day.

It was a teenage boy with dark green hair that almost looks black and wears glasses. He was wearing casual clothes consisting of a shirt and blue worn-out pants, he had a backpack with him where he took out a book to read. To others he probably didn't look suspicious.

"okay, seems like we're ready to go!" The kind elderly bus driver told them all. Then the engines roared to life and just as the doors were closing a squeaky-sounding voice stopped him.

"Wait! Wait! I wanna come! I wanna join too!"

The bus driver could only sigh and opened the door once again for that person. Sakura and the other's stop their conversation to see this late person and when it did, it revealed a small little girl, aged probably around 7 with long black hair dressed in expensive kimono.

Suzaku and Lelouch's face could only go slack as they took in the scene.

"Hey guys..." Sakura looked from Suzaku to Lelouch. "...do you know her?"

"She's Suzaku's cousin and supposed fiancé, Sumeragi Kaguya of the Kyoto branch House."

"Kaguya!" came Suzaku's scolding voice. "What are you doing here? Where are your guards?"

The little girl ran to them and smiled sweetly, as if oblivious to Suzaku's scolding.

"I left them, I said I was going to the bathroom but instead looked for you! I then saw you getting ready with them so I decided that I wanna join too!"

Suzaku gave a sigh before looking regretful at the others. "Sakura, I'll being her home, you guys go ahead."

"NO! I wanna come with you guys! It's boring there at the Shrine Library!" Kaguya grabbed all their attention with her big, glistening green eyes.

"**Now what?** I'm on a schedule kids!" The earlier kind elderly man now wore a slight irritated expression as he shouted this to Sakura and the others at the back.

"It's okay, sir, let's go." Came Sakura's calm reply which made Kaguya giggle and dance in triumph while Suzaku stared at her incredulously.

"But Sakura! She'll be looked for all over the place! And we're going to be – " She cut him by walking up to the front isle and stopping by the bespectacled teenager.

"What's she doing brother?" Nunally finally asked, Lelouch then gave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand while Kaguya and Suzaku took their respective seats.

"Oh, she's going to fix Kaguya's problem." Now it was his turn to be looked upon by Suzaku's dubious expression. "Just watch and see."

They observe as Sakura smiles and seats beside the teenage boy in the front row and there were little hints of being surprised in the boy's face as she continued to talk to him. He then later pulls out a phone talks to someone while he was looking at Sakura, a while later he ends the call and nods to the pinkette which made her smile eider if that's possible. After some more talking, the two made their way to the group.

"It's alright, they already know that Kaguya's with us."

Suzaku gave a sigh of relief as the said girl gave another squeal of excitement.

"How did you do it?" Asked Nunally.

Sakura took the teenagers hand and made him seat beside her seat and faced everyone.

"If you want to know how, Let me first introduce you to Asahina Shogo, our guard and tour guide for the day!"

* * *

"Why did you just let them go?"

Kururugi Genbu looked at the older man sitting here in his bleak-looking office. He never liked the man, but he did help a lot in his term of office that he cant deny hearing out his opinions and besides... You listen to Family right? Too bad you can't choose them.

"Kugura-chan is already with three skilled persons who can protect her, right Kyoshiro?"

From the dark corner of the room, Tohdoh gave the Prime Minister and Kirihara a nod before stopping on leaning on the wall. "I agree. Shogo, Suzaku and Sakura are enough protection from anything."

"Sakura? The petal-haired girl from earlier?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow at the two. "How is a little girl considered to be one of those _protection_, when they are trying to protect is a little girl too?"

"She's one of my pupils now, along with Suzaku. You have my word that is competent enough to protect herself and anybody." Tohdoh didn't even give as much as a glance to the old man.

The old man hummed in thought of the stoic warrior's words. "Then how come she got to let you give them permission anyways to go out Genbu?"

The said man didn't pay attention as he grabbed a picture frame from his desk and stared at it, with a certain unreadable expression on his eyes.

"Is it because of Nadeshiko?" Taizo continued.

"She wouldn't have liked it if I deny this nice girl who remembers nothing except for a name, a day to unwind."

"Ah, she has amnesia... " The old man concluded and gave slightly mocking chuckle. "Ha, the seemingly cold Prime Minister is kind to little girls… But then, you let her take our political hostages, when we need them more than ever, now that Britania is at our throats." His icy tone didn't go unnoticed.

"Those two were cast away by the King, they don't mean anything to him anymore, their mother – " He glared at the older man, matching his rising tone. "- who was not even of noble blood but just a talented knight of Rounds – is dead! They wouldn't have anything to do with the throne, not even a chance! With those nobles trying to get rid of them in the first place."

"If we can't use them to bargain with the King, then they will be our investments. Their hate – probably the young boy's more - will help us one day. It's better if he hears more of what his precious motherland is doing, particularly, his wretched father." Taizo didn't back down from the Prime Minister's glare and made his point clear. "It takes a Britannian to take down a Britannian."

"Hate is a powerful tool, but it dulls one's sense of humanity. Surely you don't mean that Kirihara-sama?" Tohdoh adds in, catching both heated men's attentions.

"Tohdoh has a point Kirihara. We will just have to fight till the end and show them our spirit. Hate takes years before it takes it's ugly shape, and we do not have years, all we have is now!"

"And what Prime Minister Kururugi? Thoughtlessly lead Japan to it's end? Wont it be better if we lie low, gather more intel and then strike? It assures us of more chances for success!"

Genbu stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He still kept his eyes locked with this stubborn old man who held the same sense of nationalism as him but uses different methods to serve it. He is Genbu Kururugi – a man that believes that staying firm in what you believe is right. And he is not going to be swayed by this person in front of him.

"We will face them head on with honor of a warrior. Like a true Japanese."

Kirihara could only scoff at his decision. "And what happens if we lose?"

Prime Minister, Kurugi Genbu held his head high and glanced at Tohdoh and then to Taizo.

"We won't because it's a must."

* * *

Shogo was not bad a guard, he was very uptight at first but he soon loosened up as he took conversations with the pinkette.

Sakura learned that he is one of Tohdoh-sensei's pupils before Suzaku and her and he really holds their sensei in high regards – a person whom he respects greatly. She wasn't surprised when he said this but agreed with him rather that Kyoshiro Tohdoh-sensei is man worthy of many's respects.

As soon as the bus stopped at the terminal, it seems like everybody got together in pairs for today's field trip – She was with Shogo, Suzaku with Lelouch, while Kaguya was talking away with Nunally.

The city was not that great compared to what she read and saw about Tokyo since Kawaguchi City is rather a Tourist spot than a centralized city which is Tokyo. It is also the nearest City near that you can see it even from their spot. Since it was nearing lunch time, Shogo and her decided to take them to the local mall.

"Today, your highnesses, we will have the commoner's way of having fun to experience, and hence, with no further adieu – **TO THE MALL!" **

And with a playful curtsy to the surprised Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunally, Kaguya and Shogo, Sakura went ahead inside running, while laughing happily to which others found contagious and followed her with the exception of Shogo, shaking his head in mirthful disbelief.

**X=x=O=x=X**

They mostly checked from one shop to another, trying this and that and laughing at every little thing. After going through multiple shops, they decided to go to the arcade.

Kaguya dragged Nunally to the Karaoke booth while Suzaku and Lelouch favoured the typical shoot-em-zombies simulation games. She and Shogo decided to take a seat from all the walking.

"Are you having as much fun as us, Shogo-san? I won't be surprised if you say no, it must be a bummer to babysit children."

The bespectacled boy smiled warmly at Sakura. "Although it is a bummer for most, it just makes me feel as if I'm watching over my energetic younger brothers and sisters."

_= Aint that sweet Outer? You know... If you look closely, he's quite cute actually. His glasses also add to his appeal, and since he trains, he doesn't have a shabby body too! = _

Sakura tried to suppress the blush threatening to tint her cheeks.

"_Inner, what the hell are you thinking? I can't think that way about Shogo-san! Besides! He's 8 years older than us!"_

_= Ahohohoho, who knew that in your second childhood you'll be like a nun? Admiring a good male specimen won't hurt you know? =_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_= I am just awakening your dormant girly hormones, when you were at this age back then, you were a proud Fangir- =_

"_When I was at what age? A fan-what? What are you talking about Inner?"_

_=Uhh... nevermind. Look! Shogo's closing in on us!=_

"_Hey! Wait!"_

Inner didn't answer and she noticed that Shogo is indeed coming closer to her and has put a hand to her forehead.

"You look a bit red and a bit warm, you might be coming with fever. How about we go back then? I'll inform them that we might go back earlier than usual."

Shogo was about to pull out his phone when Sakura stopped him suddenly.

"No! Really I'm fine!"

**X=x=O=x=X**

Somewhere, in a certain someone's mindscape, Inner Sakura was laughing out her insides at Outer Sakura's embarrassment. Who knew that this time Outer was like a 16th century maiden? When back then at this age, she was already a certified Uchiha Sasuke Fangirl!

She just couldn't stop. REALLY.

With this new childhood to develop, another thing Inner hopes is that this Sakura won't be too hung over a guy, and to have at least a good healthy relationship. A chance she didn't have because of a certain duck-head.

Well, she couldn't really blame Sasuke for being so hell-bent on revenge. Her Outer understood why he was and couldn't put it against him, and as her Inner, she is bound to see it in her view and know that Sasuke is broken boy – no, he wasn't a boy, he's a man. A broken man.

Even though how many times she tried to chide the young Outer Sakura in the Shinobi world, she just wouldn't bulge form ever having those genuine feelings for the broken man. And when she did, it wasn't pretty if you consider having a chidori a hairsbreadth away from your sensitive neck.

But even on that day, her Inner still couldn't understand why she still looked out for him. They were no longer friends, but someone that she used to know. She never was his lover nor delusional to think of that... so why? Maybe her Outer also didn't know, so that she also didn't have an idea.

Well, her Outer and herself – no, but Sakura Haruno, is such a complex emotional being that she couldn't even understand herself.

_Whoa, too serious, too serious! Today is supposed to be fun! _She suddenly scolded herself.

All serious thoughts aside for much later, Inner begins to laugh at Outer Sakura's embarrassment. AGAIN.

**X=x=O=x=X**

"Oh Nunally! Come and sing with me!"

Kaguya kept on pulling on the blind girl's arms, shoving the microphone to the girls other free hand.

"Come on! ~ _We were both young, when I first saw you!_ ~ "

The playful young mistress of the Kyoto House sang with obvious off-tune and with a voice so loud, not even counting the microphone, Nunally tried not to put her hands to protect her ears just to be polite. The people outside their both weren't as polite as the blind girl as they already covered their bleeding ears.

"But Kaguya, I don't know any of these songs." She turned to the persistent girl with a small frown on her soft features.

"Then what do you know by heart? I'll put it in for you."

Nunally then whispered something in the girl's ear that prompted her to widen her eyes at her choice.

"Wow... really? You're sure? My tutor's always make me watch that boring movie! Said classics must be common knowledge for nobles, blah blah blah... They might like you if you like those type of stuff..."

"It's a classic Kaguya, it's timeless." Nunally could only chuckle at the girl's distaste

"If you say so... Let's just hope it's in here." The girl pulled back a moment to look at the list. "Hmm... AH! Here! Here! It's 7839... Wait, I'll put it in..."

Nunally waited till Kaguya had went back to her side and handed her the mic and not a minute or so, the familiar booming sound of various classical instruments resounded through their booth.

"I think you've upped the volume a little too much though Kaguya..."

She could only feel the energetic girl shrug. "It's your first song after all!"

And before she could answer, she remembers this is her cue and and she recounted those beautiful lyrics she had heard with all her heart.

" ~ _Think of me... Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye... ~ "_

"Wow, you really love this song to know it's lyrics, don't you?" Kaguya stared at the blind girl matching with a smile of her own as she continues to listen to her.

" ~ _Remember me, once in a while, Promise me you'll try... _~ "

**X=x=O=x=X**

"Hey Lelouch! We're almost at the end of House 3! Hit that zombie on the right! I'll take care of the left."

Lelouch could only groan in reply as he started to shoot his side of zombies. "I wish I had brought a chess board instead."

"Oh c'mon! You need to practice your arms once in a while, girls don't like wimpy men you know." He then aimed and fire at one of the zombies that jumped in front of his side of the screen. "Yes!"

"Since when did you know about girls, Suzaku? It's not only brawns that they look for, but also personality and intellect." He took a deep breath as he shot down another zombie.

"But is it true that they have cooties?"

Lelouch could only roll his eyes at Suzaku's question. Seriously? Cooties?

"Sakura is a girl right? And you spend more time with her because of training, does she have cooties?"

The screen announces to them that it's the BIG BOSS BATTLE after the next coming round. The boys pause for a while to wait for it to load, the fake guns on their hands.

Suzaku, looks thoughtful for a while. "No, I don't think so. We occasionally get skin contact because of grappling... So, no, I don't think so."

Lelouch gave a very exaggerated sigh and gets in position as the loading is almost complete while Suzaku readies himself too.

"Then, there you have it. Cooties are not true, who knew that you, Suzaku Kururugi still believes in make-believe stuff such as cooties?"

The said boy could only huff in response, his face a bit pink from the embarrassment.

. . .

" ~ _Then you'll find that once again, you long for your heart back and be free... _~ "

"Hey, Lelouch, doesn't it sound like – "

"Yes, it's Nunally. '_Think Of Me - composed by Lloyd Webber For the Phantom Of the Opera'"_

They started shooting again, but within the wails of the undead and the sharp bangs of their shooting, they hear Nunally's voice – soft, but strong when it struggles to reach the right notes. Lelouch could only smile wistfully as he continues to listen to his sister.

Suzaku then notices this, raising an eyebrow for a brief moment at Lelouch before shooting off another Zombie.

"It's one of her favourite songs... She first heard it when we, including my mother... went to the Opera House to watch the play."

"Is it one of your favourites too, then?"

The Britanian prince only shook his head. "No. I only came because Mother said she'll watch with us, and if I watch or listen to it now... it's not the same without her."

**X=x=O=x=X**

"No, really! I am fine now!" Sakura kept waving her hands in front of her to ward off Shogo's concerned ones.

"Hmm, If you say so Sakura, but if you feel anything, do not hesitate to ask! I've been assigned to look over you all after all. Genbu-san would kill me if anything happened!"

His rant was cut off by a couple of feminine giggles and they turn to see a couple of cute looking girls looking their way. Sakura took a look at Shogo and at the girls and noticed the slightly pink face of Shogo and was amused as the girls started to walk to their direction. She could only smirk as a plan formed in her head.

**X=x=O=x=X**

Inner watches patiently (now that she's done emptying the laughing tank) as her Outer seems to have something planned. It seems like she has no plans of speaking her mind so that she could hear it.

Bummer.

The girls that were oh-so-SHYLY giggling at the background are now making their way to Shogo and Outer. She could imagine hearts in their eyes as they make their way through. Oh hormones.

"_Uhm... Hi..." _The boldest of the 5 girls started to speak.

She notices that Outer nudged Shogo discreetly by her elbow which prompted the shy boy to look up and meet the girl's gazes.

_Aaah... so that's what she got in mind... What the hell is she thinking? She should've just spent time with him all day, instead of giving him to hormonal-teenage girls! _

Shogo has finally greeted the girls which prompted them to giggle once again. Oh what Inner would give to shut those giggles!

It seems like they started to start a little small talk, and it seems like Shogo is not bad with coming up with dashing responses. She now guesses that Outer is looking for a way to escape and leave Shogo to teenage boy heaven.

"_I'll go and leave you here now nii-san with these lovely nee-sans. I'll go join Lelouch and Suzaku at the shoot-em-up corner."_

"_Oooh! Dont leave! Why don't you tell us the name of your cute little brother Shogo-kun!"_

_Brother?_

_Brother...?_

_. . . _

_**Ahahahahahahahahhahahahah!**_

Inner Sakura is rolling all over the mindscape, not seeming to mind that she's giving her Outer a HUGE headache. It also seems like the laughing tank is not quite that empty... _yet._

**X=x=O=x=X**

Sakura does not understand.

She has **PINK** hair.

**PINK**.

The most girliest, **GIRLIEST** color ever, and yet...

"Shogo-kun?" The girl who had introduced herself as Hikaru asked the bespectacled boy who looks warily concerned at her who had dropped her hair in front of her eyes and causing shadows over it.

_**And yet...**_

"_INNER! STOP LAUGHING! IT'S HURTING MY HEAD!"_

_= B-BUT! W-WOW!" _She wheezes and catches her breath for a little while before speaking again. _"You've been called FOREHEAD before – ahhahah! – Ino said that you sometimes lack feminine charm b-but I- AHahha! – I never thought there would be a day where you'll be called a BOY. WHEW. =_

And she laughs a whole lot again.

Sakura takes mental deep breaths.

"_It must be because I am still wearing my training clothes – it must be because I'm still wearing my training clothes-"_

Shogo looks apologetic to the puzzled girls. "Gomen, but this is really-"

"I am Saku Haruno. We're not really related but he's been so much like a brother to me – "

_Ah, curse my helpful personality! You better get a number or two, Shogo! _Sakura's eye is twitching slightly, gone unnoticed by the gushing girls.

Shogo watches slack-jawed as Sakura makes the girls teary eyed as she relates that she had amnesia and that he had been talking him out to have fun and make new memories. It didn't take a while for the girls to take notice and admire Sakura's natural hair and compliment that it is still _manly_ on her despite the usual connotation of the colour - he didn't fail to notice the slight twitching of her right eye at the innocent comment.

"Wow, Shogo-kun! You're so nice!"

He was about to deny it when Sakura gave him a death-grip and her eyes giving him an icy glare, her back facing the girls so they didn't notice. She then mouths something...

"_Dont... Mess... It... Up."_

He could only nod unsurely at the girl, and was surprised when it suddenly changes into her _happy-younger-brother _facade and turned to leave say good-bye to the cute girls who had hugged her and said words of encouragement for her memory loss and grudgingly, her hair.

**X=x=O=x=X**

"My turn."

Lelouch turns was surprised to see a very pissed off Sakura. Her tone was dead and flat, and dare he say it? She scares him right now. So he hands her the toy gun wordlessly, not wanting to try out this new side of Sakura Haruno.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

_Oh no... not _now_._

Lelouch turns and sees Bunta and his snot-faced cronies. One of the bullies he and Suzaku encountered on their adventures.

"Seems like you have a wimpy PINK haired freak with you this time." He sneered.

Bunta is a tall, heavily built 11 year old with five cronies that he doesn't hesitate to beat up when they do not cater to he wants – typical bully. He came across Lelouch and Suzaku when they were watching people play basketball at the public playgrounds and insisted that they took their spot.

They got into a fight and got beat up by the two (even though it's mostly Suzaku) and it was that day that whenever the two groups see each other, they don't fail to say hostilities to each other – Lelouch is proud to say that they always win in both verbal and physical fights.

"Stop it Bunta, or I'll make sure you'll look like a panda until the next time we see again."

Suzaku has stopped playing and faced the bullies, exchanging knowing glances with him and faced Bunta and his cronies with fearless and arrogant faces.

"Oh don't speak up for the weirdo, I'm probably sure that he's mother is so ashamed to have a boy who has girly pink hair, I wouldn't be surprised if his mother says she's a girl instead!"

"Oh it's on, UGLY BUNTA!" Suzaku was about to launch at the seemingly pleased bully when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Suzaku, it's already lunch time. Shogo, Kaguya and Nunally must be hungry right now." He was bout to protest but she beat him to it. "We can't be starting fights in public places, do we? We all came here to enjoy and not dirty our hands and eyes at that Ugly pig."

"What the hell did you say, girly?" He was about to advance but Sakura gave him a deadly glare that had him feel shivers on his back. "W-well," He coughed a bit, trying to regain his composure. "Meet us at the playground, near here. Yes, the very same playground we first fought. If we don't see you guys, then you are chickens."

"**CUT IT OUT**."

Her tone was cold and hard.

"Let's go Suzaku, Lelouch."

The two boys only looked concerned at the pinkette and gave brief glares at the sneering bullies.

**X=x=O=x=X**

The pinkette is BREWING inside.

How could this day, _this day_ be this bad? **SERIOUSLY!**

Deep breaths…

Deep breaths…

Handle it like an adult. Yes, like an adult.

She is all too aware of her two male friends' concerned eyes boring into her back, making it harder for her to find her happy place. Seeing Shogo, Nunally and Kaguya seemed to brighten up her mood somehow, now that lunch is next.

"Now where do you guys want to eat?"

They all agreed to eat at a family style restaurant. It didn't take them too long to find a comfortable place at the resto. Once they already placed their orders they've been told that it'll take 20 minutes before theirs are served.

She already calmed down a bit from earlier's annoyance but there is still something bubbling inside of her and she just wants to let it out – but how? Our young pinkette decided to divert her attention to the people she decided to spend this day with.

Nunally and Kagura seems like they're having fun in their conversation, even though it's obvious that Kagura is doing most of the talking but the blind girl didn't mind and probably finds it fun to listen to the energetic girl.

The boys are the opposite.

They are quiet which is a feat since they are usually engaged in friendly banters which includes some taunting and from time to time, they do talk about sensible stuff and when it comes to politics, you have to draw the line or otherwise they'll be at each other's throats. This time though, it's as if they communicating mentally somehow by simple eye contact and gestures and have this air that they actually understood each other!

Then there is Shogo…

He's looking at her intently… He opens his mouth slightly as if to say something but promptly closes it again. He must've felt bad for her earlier. Sakura was about to say something when the two silent boys broke their silence.

"Hey, we just need to go the comfort room; we'll be back before the food gets served." And with that the boys went dashing out of the restaurant, putting a frown back on Sakura's face again.

The hell? If they are going to go where she think they're going to go…. Well.

"Hey, I'm going to go buy some new ink, pens and paper. I'll be back before the food gets cold." She took a bit of money from the wallet inside the bag before handling it to Shogo. "Take care of this for a while and take care of the two, I can handle myself, don't worry."

She left as fast as the two boys left, with confused faces trailing her running form.

* * *

Bunta has been around this area in the city for as long as he remembers. And in along with that, since he's been here, it's _HIS _territory, _HIS _place to wreck havoc, but recently…

"Oy, Bunta."

His thick lips turn into a what you would consider a smirk as he regards the person in front of him – Suzaku, along with that smart-ass foreigner Re… Le-pouch? Le… Argh! He doesn't need to remember people he's going to beat anyway. These two has been parading in their hangout places often, and he can't allow that! He won't lose face to his minions and admit defeat ever!

And that's how every time they meet, name-calling is pleasantries and the norm for the two groups.

"Where's the pink wimp?"

Seriously, why pink? The kid is already scrawny-looking with those big green eyes, he wants to make it a special today to teach the young lad to look tough and not just look tough. Consider it as a special induction to this side of the city from him, yours truly.

The two didn't say anything but only glared harder at them.

"Seriously, this will be boring if the pink wimp aint 'ere."

"Let's just finish this, we still have to spend the day with worthwhile activities than beating you again Ugly Bunta!"

Suzaku went straight for his face as he was ready for the counter, a series of quick blur came past by and then the next thing he knew, he's already on the ground.

"What the?"

"Sakura!"

Bunta raises his head to see all the commotion with his head slightly spinning and his right eye feeling kinda puffy. A pair of jade eyes look down at his fallen form, a feral smile in place. It vaguely reminds him of the cold stare he got back at the mall.

"I've been trying to keep it in, but I guess hitting gets it all out."

What the hell is this wimp saying? He's the one that hit him with those whiplashes of almost arcade-combo attacks?

He looks around and sees his cronies all backed up at the corner at slide and monkey bars while that foreigner and that Suzaku has amused expressions dancing on their faces.

"This is my fight. Don't go in okay? Or I'll whoop your sorry buts too Suza-kun. Lulu."

That overly sweet tone made hairs on his back stand. Not good. It's like in one of those anime shows he's watched, where the opponent practically releases evil vibes that slowly suffocates the hero in fear. (He is obviously the hero.)

Bunta stands, trying not to wince from his hurting side.

"Hey you idiots! Come back 'ere and beat this pink abomination!"

That statement took a lot of courage for the bully as the said abomination was burning holes at his face, thankfully the idiots did come back at his side.

"Yes boss! We-we'll help y-you!" Crony number 4 weakly replied.

"You better!"

They now stood at battle stances, waiting for the pink newbie.

"I've been ridiculed for this hair a lot now, even my gender…." Was it just him? Or is the air getting colder? "I'll make this all PAINFUL for you guys… once you know…."

Another blur and she's gone yet again. He didn't have a chance to mock that he probably chickened out and ran away as an upper cut came his way and lifted him a good height from the ground. It was all so quick that he barely heard the battle cry…

"**I AM GOD DARN **_**GIRL!**_** MY HAIR IS PINK AND MY NAME, **_**MY FREAKING NAME IS FLOWER! **_**DAMMIT!"**

And his world turned into a series of pink blurs, painful hits and eventually unconsciousness.

* * *

This had been a long day.

Sakura was at the bookshelves, putting back the books in order. Once done, she had come back to her sit, reviewing her notes and finalizing minor details. She glances at the calendar and smiles…

. . .

_They all sat under a huge picnic blanket with sets of bento and a big thermos of hot beverage, it all came from the bag that Haruka-baa-san gave her earlier. The cherry blossoms all floated around them in the city park._

"_Was it really necessary to paint them with your black ink?"_

_She remembers the words "Got beat by a pink-haired girl" on the bullies clothes and painting them with ridiculous stuff, some more. She could feel the side of her lips quirk upward at the _very _pleasant memory._

Serves them right!

_She then turned around and face Lelouch take a seat next to her, a smile on his face. Sakura could only huff in return to him._

"_I really need to take all the anger out in my system – would you be ok to be called a girl by gushing hormonal teenagers?" She saw him wince as he tried to imagined it. "See? It sucks. I tried keeping it in check… but it really seems like there's no keeping it in."_

_She heard laughter from her companion. "The closet sadist has finally come out!"_

"_Hey!"_

_Then they could only revel in each other's laughter before settling into comfortable silence._

_She looks around and sees the petals of her namesake dancing in the air, some grazing her cheeks in a soft caress. It felt peaceful, spending this day out with them. She could see Lelouch closing his eyes and also feeling it all in from the corner of her eye._

"_Lulu, where are the others?"_

"_They went to the pond to see the colourful koi fishes."_

"_hm."_

_She adjusts her position and goes near the Britannian prince only to lay her head on his lap. As she look up she could see him trying to look far away, his eyes widening for second in surprise and his face a little pink. _

_She then closes her eyes once again in relaxation. They didn't speak again for a while._

"_Hey Sakura." She could feel his small body rumble when he spoke._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Happy Birthday."_

_This prompted her to open her eyes only to see his soothing violet eyes stare back at her own striking green. He wore a smile that was softer than his usual ones and she didn't know why but her face suddenly felt a little hot all of a sudden._

_She could only smile dumbly in return and give a small weak laugh that gave her an excuse to close her eyes. Hopefully he didn't notice._

"_Guess you figured it out, smarty-pants!"_

"_You should've told us though, Nunally and Suzaku would complain about giving you a gift."_

"_Nah, this alone is enough. Spending the day with you guys underneath these cherry blossoms, going to the mall and beating the crap out 'em bullies – yeah, best, first birthday ever."_

"_But-"_

_She opens her right eye lazily to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open, about to protest._

"_If you want to give me a gift, then be my free pillow all the time! A Prince Human Pillow! Bet nobody can get that easily… Oh how this poor commoner ever get to lie so shamelessly on thy prince's lap? So, yeah. Be my pillow. It's awesome."_

_She felt a suppressed chuckle vibrating through his body._

"_Okay then, but you're not just a mere commoner, if I were to say… You should be a princess."_

"_And then what? You're my prince?"_

"_I suppose so… your highness."_

_There's that warm feeling again._

"_I-I think I am more suited to be knight - Nana-chan's, Suza-kun's and Lulu's knight. I prefer to be of more use, so I could protect them and your hopeless butt all the ti-."_

_A shout disrupted their conversation._

"_Hey Lelouch! Sakura! Let's go rent some bicycles and ride it all round the park!"_

_It was Suzaku's voice._

_She then made a swift move to lift herself up from her position without startling Lelouch and made a bow before offering her hand to the sitting boy._

"_Well then, Shall we go… Your Highness?"_

_As they laugh and run off, she lifted her gaze for a moment at the majestic Mount Fuji before looking ahead to her friends._

. . .

"Happy Birthday to us Inner."

_= Yeah, happy birthday to us! =_

"_Lucky that we got to finish _that _before today… It feels like a celebration for the start of the plan."_

_= Speaking of our plan, we should do it now if you want to get some sleep. =_

"_Hai, hai…."_

Sakura snapped out of her gaze on the date of the calendar – _March 28, 2011_.

She grabbed all of her notes and tidied her work space and headed for her room. She passed by the Prime Minister's office but heard arguments all over, so she decided to give her thanks some other time and continued on to her room.

As she closed the door behind her, she opened the window and turned off the light which allowed the moon lit up the room instead.

_A full moon, what a nice night to do my first mission._

She then made several hand signs and created a _kage bunshin. _She went down on her knees for the strain of doing it for the first time. Her small body and still small reserves still can't handle it, but it was worth it. From her technical know-how of memories, at least she didn't mess it up and make it backfire on her.

Her clone now stood in front of her and smiled.

"You know what to do right?"

The clone nod in return.

Sakura almost palmed her forehead as she did another series of hand signs that made a silent poof around the room.

_= Sheesh, how could you forget to soundproof the room? =_

Our young, pink shinobi mentally rolled her eyes at her Inner before focusing again on her clone.

"Remember, I gave you a large chunk of my chakra so that you could do regular _bunshin-_s and _Henge-_s. Don't let anyone know your identity and remember all our know-hows, okay?"

"Hai!"

"And lastly, don't go poof-ing without finishing our mission."

"Hai!"

"Okay then, I trust you with the first phase. Now make a _Henge_ before going out."

Her clone made several hand signs and poof-ed into a man with average-looking features. Sakura made a nod of approval for the guise. She put a hand on the taller man's shoulder and faced the window.

"Good luck to us then."

And with that, the man jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. She continued looking out the window for a while and left her window open, the moon beams illuminating her room.

She lay down on her bed and continued to gaze outside.

_= You worried? =_

She wanted to say something, to ask more, to know more she –

"_Yes… Inner?"_

_= What is it? =_

Should she?

"_No, Nothing… nevermind."_

She turned her back against the open window and squeezed her eyes shut, a frown accompanying her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**END OF STAGE 5 – WATCHING SAKURA**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So hey guys! A monster chapter this time! :D

I don't really know how I should feel about this chapter… If I have to say one thing, I'll say that I got lost in the middle of making this. This has a kind of filler-ish feeling to it but it's one of those in-between chapters that I must write… So it's not really much of a filler except for the birthday adventure!

I swear, I'll go back to making shorter chapters next time and by next time, we'll be moving on a much faster pace with two chapters before the storyline.

And I'm not too sure when the next chapter is going to come out, since tomorrow I'll be starting to go to college. So, yeah, that's why I decided to do a double update on my stories before anything else.

As for the reviewers, thank you so, so much! Along with those that put this story on their story alerts and faves…

Oh yeah, I don't own the songs used int Kaguya and Nunally's Karaoke time! Disclaimer, disclaimer! xD

* * *

**Thanks for reading the fifth chapter of the story! Please don't hesitate to put a review on the nice looking white box below! It's beckoning you to come and type on it! xD**

**Ahahahaha…**

**ARIGATOU! (^o^)/**


End file.
